


Make It Work With You

by baekyeolparaluman, clumsylu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Workaholic ChanBaek, failed attempt at comedy
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyeolparaluman/pseuds/baekyeolparaluman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsylu/pseuds/clumsylu
Summary: Workaholic si Baekhyun. Overachiever si Chanyeol. Wala na silang ibang ginawa kundi ang makipakumpitensya sa isa't isa. Ngunit isang paglalakbay sa probinsya ng Negros ang magpapaalala sa kanila sa sabik na nararamdaman nila patungo sa isa't isa.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikatlong Pagdiriwang





	Make It Work With You

**Author's Note:**

> Magandang araw! Una sa lahat nagpapasalamat ako dahil naisipan mong basahin to. First time kong sumali sa isang fest at napakatagal na rin mula nang huli akong nakapagsulat. Para kay prompter, pasensiya kung di ito ang inaasahan mo, mas naihalintulad ko ata siya sa work environment na nararanasan ko.
> 
> Salamat ng marami sa mga mods sa pagtulong at pagbibigay unawa sa isang tulad ko! Lagi na lang akong late. Salamat at nagagawa niyong mag-organize ng ganito taon-taon!
> 
> Pasensiya na rin pala kung may mga kamalian pa kayong makita habang nagbabasa. Ilang beses ko siyang sinusubukang i-beta pero may mga hindi pa rin ako nahuhuli sa pagmamadali.
> 
> Sana maenjoy niyo ito! Salamat muli!
> 
> BY166: 1 position open for section manager. Aiming for promotion ang dalawang bida na paladesisyon na si Baekhyun at Chanyeol. Talaga bang pag aawayan nilang ‘tong trabaho na ‘to? Bakit hindi nalang nila trabahuhin ang isa’t isa?

Tunog ng keyboard _._ Tunog ng mouse. Tunog ng fax machine na mula pa kaninang umaga ginagamit. Tunog ng mga Zoom meetings ng mga katrabahong wala sa opisina ngayon.

Lahat ito ang bumubungad kay Baekhyun tuwing papasok siya araw-araw sa trabaho. Habang tumatagal nagiging musika na ito sa kanyang pandinig. Para sa nakararami, magulo ang kaganapang ito, ngunit iba ito para kay Baekhyun. Di niya maipaliwanag ang nararamdamang ginhawa tuwing nakikita niya ang kanyang desk, bubuksan ang laptop, at magsisimulang magtrabaho. Hindi niya alam kung ito na ba ang tinatawag niyang _calling_ kuno o talagang workaholic lang siya.

“Baekhyun, kakain kami kasama ang ibang interns ng pananghalian sa labas. Gusto mo bang sumama?” tanong ni Jongdae. 

Napaisip si Baekhyun dahil wala siyang dalang baon ngayong araw. “Hindi na muna siguro, may tinatapos pa ako.” sagot ni Baekhyun. Gusto na lang kasi niya mag-working lunch. Bibili lang siya ng pagkain saglit sa cafeteria at babalik na kaagad sa desk niya.

“Working lunch ulit Sir Baek? Nako, di ba sabi niyo po sa amin bawal yan?” sagot ni Lucas, isa sa mga bagong intern sa team nila.

“Oo nga Baek, mula nung Monday ka pa nagwo-working lunch tapos overtime. Wala naman tayong deadline na hinahabol. Magpahinga ka naman.” dugtong ni Jongdae at biglang lumapit sa kanya sabay bulong. “Kaya ka di nagkaka-jowa puro ka trabaho.”

Inirapan siya ni Baekhyun, pero sinigurado niyang di ito makikita ng iba. Minsan talaga nakakalimutan ni Jongdae na boss niya si Baekhyun kung makapag biro. Kung tutuusin isa si Jongdae sa mga senior analysts ng team nila kung saan si Baekhyun, as an assistant manager ang lead nila. Matagal na silang magkasama sa kompanya na ito, at minsan di na rin makapaniwala si Baekhyun dahil parati pa rin silang magkasama pag nalilipat sila sa iba’t ibang project. Kaya di na rin maitatangging kumportable at malapit na talaga sila sa isa’t isa.

“Ano na Sir Baek, sama na po kayo.” sabi ni Mark, isa pang intern nila.

Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Baekhyun. Tumingin muna siya sa desk na nasa harap niya at nakitang walang tao doon. “Sige na nga. Pero sandali lang ako ah, babalik kaagad ako dito.” 

“Yon! Sasama na si Sir!”

Napangiti na lang ito sa mga interns nila, samantalang si Jongdae naman ngayon ang napa-irap. Parang alam na kasi niya ang totoong rason kung bakit halos ayaw ni Baekhyun umalis sa kanyang upuan nitong mga nakailang araw.

Sa totoo lang si Baekhyun ang tipo ng isang empleyado na ayaw talagang umalis ng matagal sa pwesto niya. Kung di siya nagwo-working lunch, bibili lang siya saglit ng pagkain at kakain sa pantry ng opisina. Sinusubukan niyang tapusin agad ang kanyang lunch break sa loob ng kalahating oras. Baka kasi may biglang maghanap sa kanya o may emergency na kailanganin siya ng senior managers nila, kaya gusto niya lagi siyang handa para doon.

Ngunit sa pagkakataong ito hindi iyon ang dahilan ni Baekhyun, at mukhang alam na rin ni Jongdae kung bakit. 

May dalawang team sa department nila. Ang isa dun ay hawak ni Baekhyun, habang ang isa naman ay hawak ng taong nakaupo sa harapan niya. Si Park Chanyeol. Wala naman dapat pakialam si Baekhyun kung nasaan si Chanyeol ngayon. Kung nag banyo, nag-lunch out, nag-working lunch, nag-work from home o kung anu-ano pa. Pero nagbago ang lahat nang bigla nilang nalaman na isang posisyon lang ang bubuksang promotion for managers sa department nila ngayong Disyembre. At dahil ilang buwan na lang ang natitira bago mangyari iyon, pilit na nagpapakitang gilas ang dalawa.

Ayaw ni Baekhyun maunahan sa promotion kaya ginagawa niya ang lahat upang ma-promote. Ilang taon na rin siyang assistant manager sa kompanyang ito at kahit gusto niyang intindihin, may limitasyon din naman siya. Ayaw niyang ikumpara ang sarili niya kay Chanyeol pero di maiiwasan yun dahil kahit isang taon pa lang ang isa dito at masasabing baguhan pa lang, alam ni Baekhyun sa sarili niya na magaling din itong empleyado. Kung baga, kung si Chanyeol ang na-promote, deserve niya iyon. Pero maawa na talaga siya sa sarili niya dahil para sa kanya, ginawa na niyang mundo ang pagtatrabaho dito.

  
  


Buti na lang may Mang Inasal branch malapit sa office nila. Kung may maghanap man kay Baekhyun ay siguradong makakabalik ito agad. Kaya naman pala ginusto ng mga kasamahan niya ang mga lunch out para unli rice, lagi lang kasi silang nagta-take out at babalik ng office para sa pantry kumain. Dumating na ang order nilang tatlo at ang kay Jongdae na lang ang hinihintay. “Kumain ka na Baekhyun wag mo na hintayin yung akin. Alam ko namang nagmamadali ka.”

Ayaw ni Baekhyun maging bastos. Para sa kanya, kahit di planado eh parang team building na rin ito kasi kasama niya ang mga katrabaho niya. As much as possible, gusto niya maging example siya sa mga taong hinahawakan niya. Kaya minsan nahihirapan din siyang mag-adjust kung gusto niya bang may pagka workaholic siyang type of boss or yung chill lang para di laging stress ang team dahil sa kanya. “Ok lang Dae. Hintayin ko na lang din yung sa’yo.”

“Hay nako Byun Baekhyun, alam kong nangangati na yang pwet mo gusto mo nang magmadaling bumalik sa opisina, kaya please kumain ka na. Isa pa kasama ko naman sina Mark at Lucas kaya ok lang.” ngiti nito sa kaibigan.

Sumimangot si Baekhyun dahil labag ito sa kalooban niya pero ginawa niya pa rin naman. Habang hinihintay ng tatlo ang order ni Jongdae pinag-uusapan lang nila ngayon kung bibili ba sila ng PS5 dahil kakabili lang din ng isa pa nilang kasamahan nito at naiingit sila.

Muntik na mabulunan si Baekhyun nang nag-ring ang cellphone niya. Pagtingin niya dito ay tumatawag ang senior manager ng department nila na si Junmyeon. Dali-dali niyang sinagot ito.

“Hello po?”

_“Hello Baekhyun? Asan ka?”_

“Nag lunch out lang po.”

_“Sorry emergency, pinapatawag kasi tayo ng managing director ng department natin. May gustong sabihin. Alam kong lunch time at walang naka-schedule pero may importante daw silang sasabihin.”_

Napabuntong-hininga si Baekhyun. Ayaw niyang ipakita ang inis niya sa mga kasama. _Ang malas ko at ngayon pa talaga. Sa lahat ba naman ng oras? Good job Byun Baekhyun magpaalam ka na sa pinaplano mong brand new car! Kung may forever ito na yun! Forever ka nang di mapo-promote._

“Okay lang po sir! Sige pabalik na po.”

_“Okay thank you Baekhyun.”_

Binaba niya ang telepono at humarap kay Jongdae. Tumaas ang kilay ni Jongdae dahil alam niyang nagpapanic na ito sa kaloob-looban niya pero ayaw niya lang ipakita. “Parang kailangan ko na umalis, may emergency lang.”

Nag-pout sina Lucas at Mark. “Talaga po ba? Sayang naman.” sabi ni Mark.

“Oo, may kailangan pala akong kausapin, nakalimutan ko. Sige see you na lang sa office ulit mamaya ok? Enjoy eating.” sabi ni Baekhyun sabay bigay ng credit card kay Jongdae. “Ito treat ko na to okay? Enjoy lang kayo.”

“Ok sabi mo eh.” tinignan muli nito ang hawak na card ni Baekhyun. “Buti na lang, mukhang masisira na tong sapatos ko.”

Umirap si Baekhyun. “Sa pagkain Jongdae! Sa pagkain!”

“Ito naman joke lang. Pero kahit dessert na lang? Ok lang ba? Tatampo na ako puro ka trabaho.”

“Oo na, pwede na, sige na!” sabi ni Baekhyun. “Di tayo mayaman kailangan natin magtrabaho.”

“Ako din naman, pero di ako nag-iinarteng ganyan.” napabuntong-hininga na lang si Jongdae sabay bulong kay Baekhyun. “Next time maglagay ka ng boundaries sabihin mo lunch break ganon. Kasi ako gagawin ko yun sa’yo. Wala akong paki kung bigyan mo ako ng low performance rating.” napatigil siya saglit. “Although alam kong di mo magagawa yun kasi masipag naman ako, di ba?”

“Di pwede Dae. Alam mo naman.” bumulong si Baekhyun pabalik at napairap na lang si Jongdae.

“Fine, umalis ka na baka ma-late ka pa.” sabay kuha sa waiter ng order niyang kararating lang. “Gusto mo bang i-take out kita ng halo-halo?”

“Bilhan mo na ang buong team.” sabi niya at natawa nalang nang nakita niyang kumislap ang mata ng tatlo. “Sige aalis na ako. Sorry talaga kailangan ko na umalis. Salamat sa time ninyo!” 

Tumakbo na si Baekhyun pabalik ng opisina nila. Sampung minuto na ang lumipas mula ng tumawag ang boss niya. Nagtext na rin ito na nasa kwarto na daw sila ng director nila habang nasa pila siya ng elevator. _Mabagal ang elevator at ang haba ng pila. Bakit ang malas ko talaga ngayong araw na to?_

Napaisip si Baekhyun kung maghahagdan na lang siya, kaso nasa 11th floor ang office nila. Ayaw pa naman niyang mamatay dahil sakitin siya. Sobrang inaalagaan niya ang sarili dahil ayaw niyang uma-absent dahil sa sakit. Gusto niya lagi siyang may idea sa nangyayari sa loob ng opisina.

Pagdating niya sa floor nila. Inayos niya ng kaunti ang sarili niya bago kumatok sa opisina ng boss nila. Huminga siya ng malalim at pumasok sa loob. Nakita niyang nakaupo na silang lahat sa meeting table at kahit ang pinaka ayaw niyang makita na si Chanyeol ay nandoon na rin. _Ang hiling ko lang naman eh sana mas late siya sa akin. Sorry po patawad._

Di naman sa gusto ni Baekhyun umiyak o mag-resign na lang bigla sa oras na ‘to. Lahat kasi sila nakatingin sa kanya at mukhang siya na lang ang hinihintay. _Ano po bang ginawa kong kasalanan bakit ang malas ko ngayong araw na 'to tama na po._ Dali dali na lang siyang pumasok at humingi ng paumanhin. “Apologies. I am sorry for keeping you waiting.” 

“No worries Baekhyun. We understand it’s lunch time.” sabi ng director nila. “Please take a seat.”

“Thank you po.” Napabuntong-hininga si Baekhyun pero kinakabahan siya. Di na rin maipinta ang mukha niya. Nakita niya ring tinitingnan siya ni Chanyeol at parang natatawa. _Ang sarap sarap sapakin._ Umupo na siya sa tabi nito at hinintay magsalita muli ang kanilang boss.

“I hope worth it yung sarap ng lunch mo kasi kanina pa kami naghihintay.” bulong ni Chanyeol, sinisiguradong siya lang ang nakakarinig.

Nagpipigil si Baekhyun at ayaw na niyang tingnan o pansinin ito. Anong akala niya friends sila bawal magbiro ng ganyan.

“Let’s all start now, shall we?” nakangiting sabi ng kanilang director.

“Yes ma’am we can start.” sagot ng senior manager nina Baekhyun at Chanyeol, habang silang dalawa naman ay sabay lang na tumango.

“Alam niyo naman siguro ang plano ng kompanya na magsimula ng sarili nating mga produkto di ba?” tumango na lang ulit sila. “Nagkaroon kahapon ng go signal galing sa Board of Directors na simulan ang proyektong ito. Nandito tayo ngayon upang ipaalam ko sa inyo na ang unang produktong ilalabas natin ay commodities. At dahil kayo ang mga namamahala sa food department, ngayon pa lang sasabihin ko na sa inyo na kailangan natin mag-isip within this day kung ano ang gusto nating produkto.”

Napabuntong-hininga si Junmyeon, ang senior manager ni Chanyeol at Baekhyun dahil mukhang kinakailangan nilang mag overtime ngayong araw na ito para lang mag meeting at mag brain storming ang lahat ng teams sa mga idea na meron sila.

Samantalang si Baekhyun at si Chanyeol ay pareho nang nakakunot ang noo, malalim na nag-iisip. Tumingin nang bahagya si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun at biglang tinaas ang kamay niya. “Ma’am I have an idea po.”

Nagulat si Baekhyun sa bilis ni chanyeol Bakit siya halos walang maisip na idea agad-agad?

“That was quick Mr. Park. Inaasahan kong kakausapin niyo pa ang team niyo para lang makapag-isip ng ideas.”

“Simpleng idea pa lang naman po. Pwede pa rin naman namin ikonsulta sa team pagkatapos. ”

“Ok sige. Ano ang idea mo?”

“Pasensya na po kung mali ako, pero ang alam ko po kasi may bagong supermarket na pinapatayo tayo ngayon sa Bacolod. At dahil sugarcane capital siya ng Pilipinas, bakit di po natin pwedeng isabay sa launching ng supermarket na ‘yon ang release ng own brand of sugar natin?”

Napanganga si Baekhyun. Paano niya naisip ‘yon ng ganon kabilis na walang hawak na kahit anong information o research. Medyo nakaramdam din siya ng hiya dahil sigurado siyang may na-handle siyang paperwork dati na may kaugnayan sa pinapatayong supermarket sa Bacolod. Isa pa, probinsya niya yun. Doon lumaki ang nanay niya at kahit na si Baekhyun ay sa Maynila na lumaki ay lagi pa rin silang bumibisita doon sapagkat nandoon pa rin naman ang mga kapatid ng nanay niya.

“That’s actually a good idea Mr. Park. Pero kausapin niyo muna ang mga team niyo at kung wala nang maisip na idea na mas maganda pa dun, I think we’ll want to go with that.”

Unti-unting umiinit ang dugo ni Baekhyun dahil napapansin niya na masyadong proud si Chanyeol sa ginawa niya. Ngumisi pa ito sa kanya.

Pero di papatalo si Byun Baekhyun.

Tinaas nito ang kamay niya bago magsalita. “Yes Mr. Byun, may iba pa ka bang naiisip na idea?”

“Actually wala po miss, agree po ako sa idea ni Mr. Park.”

Napanganga si Chanyeol at Junmyeon dahil kahit kailan at hindi naman sumasang-ayon si Baekyhun sa kahit anong sabihin ni Chanyeol. Nagtaka ang manager nila dahil alam niya na may mga di-pagkakaunawaan ang dalawa dahil sa trabaho. 

Di na pinansin ni Baekhyun ang mga tingin na binigay sa kanya. “Sa tingin ko po maganda nga na idea ang isabay natin ang launching ng supermarket sa Bacolod. Mas magiging malakas yung impact nun dahil alam ng mga taga-roon na talagang sa kanila galing yung ibebentang asukal sa supermarket natin. Mabilis po silang magtitiwala. At kung sakali po na agree ang team ko doon, marami po akong pwedeng i-recommend na mga sugarcane plantations sa Bacolod, na siguradong pwede po tayong ma-accomodate.”

Di lang basta-bastang taga-Bacolod ang nanay ni Baekhyun. Haciendero ang lolo niya at marami itong kakilala na mga may lupa at plantasyon sa nasabing lugar. Kaya sa halip na labanan niya ang idea ni Chanyeol, na inaamin niya namang maganda, bakit di na lang niya i-suggest ang naisip niya kung saan mas may malaking porsyentong kakailanganin siya.

Pinigilan matawa ng senior manager nila. Walang araw na nagdaan na hindi nagpapatalo ang isa sa kanila. Akala naman niya di lalaban si Baekhyun, pero nagkamali siya. Kung tutuusin, mas marami nga dapat siyang nasasabi sa meeting na ito pero parang di na nga siya kailangan dahil kayang-kaya na ng dalawa ang kanilang mga sarili. Alam niya rin na gustong ma-promote ng dalawa sa Disyembre, kaya halatang nagpapakitang gilas ang mga ito.

“Wow I’m impressed it seems na magsisimula pa lang tayo pero mukhang maraming na kayong magagandang suggestions.” nakangiting sabi ng director nila. “Ayaw ko na patagalin itong meeting na ‘to, dahil gusto kong makausap niyo na ang team niyo at maipaalam sakanila ang tungkol sa project na mangyayari.”

Tumayo na ang tatlo at nagpasalamat sa managing director ng department nila. Pagkatapos ay kanya-kanya na silang pumunta sa mga upuan nila.

  
  
  


Di inaakala ni Chanyeol na sasang-ayon si Baekhyun sa sinabi niyang proposal sa meeting kanina. Akala niya mas magkakaroon pa ng pasabog ang team nila Baekhyun kung sakali mang paghahandaan nila ito. Pero ramdam niyang nainis si Baekhyun na hindi sumagip sa isip nito ang naisip niya. Sabagay mukhang malapit sa kanya ang siyudad at produkto, nakakapanghinayang nga naman kung ganoon na karami ang connections niya ngunit di nya ito naisip.

Gusto man ni Chanyeol maawa dito ay wala na siyang magagawa. Siya ang unang nakaisip nito at para sa kanya magandang idea nga iyon. Sana walang samaan ng loob, ginagawa lang naman niya ang trabaho niya. _Trabaho lang walang samaan ng loob? Sige, sana may maniwala._ Malamang makikita nanaman niyang nakabusangot si Baekhyun buong araw, may kasama pa yang irap tuwing magkakatinginan sila. Pero aba bakit siya papatalo dahil doon.

Bigla na lang kumulo ang tiyan ni Chanyeol. Doon niya lang naalala na di pa pala talaga siya kumakain ng tanghalian. Balak niya kasi mag-late lunch dahil may tinatapos siyang reports Medyo tinamad siya kaninang umaga kaya di niya natapos agad ang mga ito. Sa totoo lang lutang kasi siya tuwing umaga, ayaw mag-function ng utak niya, kaya minsan akala nila nago-overtime siya pero sa totoo lang late siyang nagsimulang magtrabaho.

At dahil sa huwisyo niyang ito, anong oras na di pa rin siya nakakakain. Pag nalaman ng nanay niya itong gawain niya, tiyak na papatigilin na lang siyang magtrabaho at pipilitin na lang siyang mag-manage ng family business nilang di naman niya hilig. Maraming palaisdaan kasi ang pamilya nina Chanyeol na nakakalat sa buong Pilipinas. Laking pasalamat niya na lang na gusto ng ate niyang manahin ang nasabing kompanya dahil di niya alam ang gagawin niya kung ayaw nito at kinakailangang siya na lang ang mamahala nito. Sinubukan niya naman dati mag-manage ng isang branch nila sa may Navotas ngunit di niya talaga ito nagustuhan. 

Pero di rin naman alam ni Chanyeol kung anong gusto niya sa buhay, kung anu-anong career path na rin ang natahak niya sa loob ng anim na taong pagtratrabaho niya. Isipin mo yun? Limang kompanya sa loob ng anim na taon, di siya makuntento. At di siya titigil hanggat maramdaman niyang masaya na siya. Buti na nga lang ay hindi siya yung tipo ng tao na nagpapalipat-lipat ng kompanya dahil may nakaalitan, dahil ayaw ang trabaho nito, dahil hindi maganda ang performance niya o kahit ano pa mang malalang issue. Natatapos niya lahat ng projects kung saan siya napapabilang at nakakasundo niya lahat ng mga tao. Sabihin na nating isa siya sa mga mapagkakatiwalaan at magaling sa trabahong ginagawa nila.

Pagdating naman sa kasalukuyang trabaho ni Chanyeol, di niya maitatangging nagustuhan niya ito agad. Pinag-lead kaagad siya ng team nang natanggap siya dito, kaya naman nabawasan na ang hands-on work na kinakailangan niya dahil halos meetings at pag-handle na ng mga tao ang dapat niyang ginagawa. Pagkatapos din naman ng ilang buwan, ay na-promote agad siyang assistant manager at nalipat sa department nina Baekhyun. Wala rin naman siyang problema sa mga tao dito sa totoo lang. Na feel naman niyang sobrang welcome siya lalo na nung baguhan pa lang siya. _Sobrang welcomed_ nga sa totoo lang. At hanggang ngayon di niya makakalimutan kung paano siya tinanggap ng mga tao. Lalo na ng taong _yun_. Tinatawanan na lang ni Chanyeol ang mga panahon na yun tuwing naalala niya ito sa totoo lang.

“Sehun, please mag-set ka ng meeting mamayang mga alas tres kasama ang buong team. May kailangan tayong pag-usapan bago mag-uwian.”

“Yes boss. Para saan po ‘tong meeting na to?”

“May malaking project na darating. Baka magtrabaho tayo kasama ang kabilang team.”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Sehun at lumawak ang ngiti sa kanyang mga labi. “Kabilang team po? Sina Sir Baekhyun po?”

“Oo. At alam ko na ang iniisip mo. Alam ko kating-kati ka makasama si Jongdae pero wala pang details ang project kaya wag ka munang mag-isip ng kung anu-ano diyan.” sermon ni Chanyeol.

“To naman si bossing. Excited lang akong malaman ang details ng project at maka-work ang kabilang team! Mas magiging masaya ang mga team building pag marami tayo. Malay niyo po maraming ding friendships ang mabuo?” sabi ni Sehun sabay ang isang nakakalokong tingin kay Chanyeol.

Umirap si Chanyeol. “Tigilan mo ako Sehun. Gawin mo na lang pinapagawa ko. Kakain lang muna ako saglit.”

“Yes po! Masusunod!”

  
  
  


Kinausap ni Chanyeol at Baekhyun ang mga team nila nang hapon na iyon, at mukha namang wala na silang ibang maisip pang paraan na mas gaganda sa naisip ni Chanyeol. May mga kaunting suggestions pang naisip ang team nila Baekhyun at isinaalang-alang naman niya ang mga ito. Balak niya paring ipakita itong mga ito sa kanilang director. Ngunit nang ikukumpara niya ang lahat ng mga ito sa idea ni Chanyeol, eh parang alam niyang lamang pa rin talaga ang sa katrabaho. Umasa siyang may posibilidad na malamangan ito ng team niya pag nakapag-usap pa sila ng mas matagal, o mabigyan pa sila ng ilang araw, pero kasamaang palad, ngayong araw nila kailangan i-submit lahat.

Nang malaman ng director nila ang desisyon ng dalawang grupo, agad-agad itong nag-organize ng meeting kinabukasan. Kaya ito silang lahat ngayon, pinagtipon-tipon sa isang malaking kwarto upang pag-usapan ang nasabing proyekto. 

Halos lahat ay nasa loob na ng kwarto, kasama narin ang mga interns ng dalawang grupo. Ang hinihintay na lang nila ay ang mismong director nila, pati na rin sina Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae at Sehun. Magkasamang pumasok sina Jongdae at Sehun, na galing lang sa merienda, at nagtaka naman ang mga ito bakit wala pa ang dalawa nilang lead dahil pareho naman silang ayaw na nahuhuli sa mga meeting.

“Jongdae, Sehun, asan mga boss niyo?” tanong ni Junmyeon.

“Sa pagkakaalam ko po, pupunta po si Sir Chanyeol ng B.I.R. may isu-submit daw na form. Pero kaninang tanghali pa po siya umalis, ginamit niya po yun as break time” sabi ni Sehun.

“May bibilhin lang daw si Baekhyun sa bakery ang sabi naman niya sa akin.” sabi ni Jongdae.

“Ano? Sa lahat ng araw ngayon pa nila ginawa ’yon? Alam naman nilang may meeting. Sana lang mas mauna silang makarating dito kesa sa director natin.”

  
  
  


“Bakit ba ako sumabay sa’yo.”

Inis na si Baekhyun.

“Kumalma ka nga diyan, saka di ko kontrolado traffic ng Pilipinas.” sabi ni Chanyeol na may kusot na sa noo habang nagmamaneho.

“Eh sinong di maiinis malalate na tayo sa meeting!?”

“Alam mo malapit na lang naman na yung opisina bakit di ka na lang tumakbo kung gusto mo?”

Nanlaki ang mga mata nito. “Alam mo ang sama ng ugali mo.”

"Niyaya kitang sumabay sa akin kasi malapit yung pupuntahan mo sa pupuntahan ko, tapos ikaw pa ‘tong galit?" nawawalan na rin ng pasensya si Chanyeol. Di niya rin kasi inaakalang alas dos ng hapon pa lang ay traffic na sa EDSA.

Tumahimik na lang si Baekhyun may limampung minuto pa naman sila bago magsimula ang meeting. Kaso nga lang kanina pa kasi sya nakakatanggap ng mga text mula kay Jongdae na halos nandoon na ang lahat sa meeting. _Di ako makapaniwalang malalate ako two times in a row sa linggong 'to. Minamalas na ata talaga ako._

Maya-maya pa ay tumutunog na rin ang cellphone ni Chanyeol. Pero di niya sinasagot ito dahil ayaw na ayaw niyang nagtetelepono kapag nagmamaneho. Kahit pa na traffic ngayon at halos di naman gumagalaw ang sasakyan.

"Chanyeol ang ingay ng cellphone mo."

"Nagmamaneho ako."

Umirap si Baekhyun. "Napakaarte mo naman di naman tayo gumagalaw. Paano kung importante yan?"

"Ang kulit ayoko nga."

"Kahit boss mo pa yan?"

“Kahit boss ko pa yan.”

“Ay wow. Confident. Walang takot.” _Sana nga boss niya. Para minus points._

“Ayoko na may mangyaring masama sa atin, maraming pwedeng mangyari kapag nawala ang atensyon mo ka kahit konti sa kalsada.”

Weird ito para kay Baekhyun pero aaminin niyang nakakagaan ng loob ang sinabi ni Chanyeol. Pero konti lang. _Biro lang po, sana hindi boss niya yung tumatawag. Malas na nga ako ngayong linggo, hihingi pa ako ng kamalasan ng ibang tao bad ‘yon._ “Ako na nga sasagot akin na yan.”

Tumaas ang kilay ni Chanyeol. “At bakit?”

“Baka nga importante!” sabi ni Baekhyun habang dinadabog ang kanang paa.

“Eh bakit ka galit?” sumimangot bigla si Chanyeol dahil sa totoo lang na naguguluhan na siya sa kasama niya.

“Naiinis na ako ang ingay-ingay niyan! Kanina pa yan ibabato ko na yang cell---”

At binato ni Chanyeol ang cellphone sa kanya. “Ayan sagutin mo. Mas maingay ka pa kesa diyan eh.”

Umirap nanaman ito. At tinignan ang screen ng cellphone ni Chanyeol. “Oh si Sehun pala to. Baka naman may kailangang importante sa team niyo?”

“Ano ako manghuhula? Ikaw na may hawak niyan kala ko ba sasagutin mo?”

“Sabi ko nga.” sinagot naman na ni Baekhyun ang walang tigil na pagtawag ni Sehun sa telepono nito.

_“Sir Chan! Kanina pa k---”_

“Hi Sehun.” pinutol ito ni Baekhyun ng isang bati, baka ano kasing masabi sa kanyang personal, kailangan niya munang ipaalam na hindi siya si Chanyeol.

Naghintay ulit ng ilang segundo si Baekhyun pero hindi pa rin nagsasalita ulit si Sehun. “Hello? Sehun?”

_“Ah eh hello. Cellphone po to ni Sir Chanyeol Park di ba?”_

Natawa ng konti si Baekhyun, mukhang litong-lito si Sehun, pero sabagay, kahit naman siya malilito. Bakit nga ba siya nasa kotse ng isang Park Chanyeol at sumasagot ng tawag sa cellphone nito? “Oo cellphone niya to pero nag mamaneho siya kaya ako ang sumagot.”

_“Wait uhm nalilito ako, si Sir Baekhyun ba to?” Ano?! Anong si Baekhyun----._

Narinig na rin ni Baekhyun si Jongdae sa kabilang linya. Magkasama pala ang mag-jowa. Tiyak mamaya intrigahin nanaman siya ng kaibigan niya. “Wait lang Sehun? Sehun?”

_“Hello po sandali lang si Jongdae kasi inaagaw yung phone ko.”_

Naghintay pa ng ilang segundo si Baekhyun. “Anong nangyayari bakit nakataas na yang kilay mo? Anong sabi ni Sehun?” tanong ni Chanyeol na napatingin na bigla kay Baekhyun.

Di naman napansin ni Baekhyun na nakataas na ang kilay niya. “Di ko alam anong nangyayari wala namang sinasabi si Sehun.”

“Ano?”

“Inaagaw daw ni Jongdae yung phone niya.” kumibit balikat ito. Naghintay pa ng ilang segundo si Baekhyun pero naputol na ang linya.

“Ano daw?”

“Ewan nawala na eh.”

  
  
  


Binaba na lang ni Sehun ang telepono niya dahil pilit itong inaagaw ni Jongdae.

“Bakit mo binaba!” pilit na bumubulong si Jongdae, nasa meeting room pa rin naman kasi sila. 

“Eh ang gulo-gulo mo di ko tuloy natanong kung nasaan sila.”

“Bakit kasi ayaw mong ibigay sa akin kung si Baekhyun ‘yon!”

“Hindi ako sigurado. Tinatanong ko pa lang. Saka bakit naman sila magkasama? Naririnig mo ba sarili mo?”

Medyo napatigil si Jongdae dahil hindi nga naman kapani-paniwala ito. “Bakit mo tinanong kung si Baekhyun yun?”

“Kaboses eh.”

“So si Baekhyun nga yun?”

Kumunot na ang noo ni Sehun. “Pag di ka pa tumigil di tayo kakain sa paboritong karinderia mo ng tatlong linggo.”

Pinalo naman ito ni Jongdae. “Walang ganyanan, na-curious lang naman ako. Di mabiro.”

“Oh biglang mabait.”

Ngumisi na lang si Jongdae at sinubukang i-text ulit si Baekhyun.

**_Jongdae_ ** _: Oy Baekhyun, nasaan ka na ba. Pag ikaw di pa dumating, babaan ko grado mo sa susunod na teammate rating survey natin._

Nagreply naman kaagad si Baekhyun pagkalipas ang ilang segundo.

**_Baekhyun_ ** _: Para kang sira Jongdae, ako ang nagbibigay ng rating niyo, di kayo._

 **_Baekhyun_ ** _: Malapit na kami, na-traffic lang._

_Ano daw kami????_

**_Jongdae_ ** _: SINONG KAYO????? BAEKHYUN MAGPALIWANAG KA KASAMA MO BA SI CHANYEOL????_

Napapalo si Jongdae sa braso ng kasintahan. “Huy magkasama ata talaga sila Sehun.” bulong nito sa kasintahan.

“Ikaw ayaw mo ata talagang makakain ng Bicol Express nina Ate Maya ng tatlong linggo.”

“Ito na titigil na, kasi naman si Baekhyun.” at tumigil na nga ito. Pero di pa rin niya maiintindihan kung bakit sila magkasama kung sakali, eh kakaunti na lang para na silang may allergy sa isa’t isa.

Lumipas pa ang ilang minuto at malapit nang magsimula ang meeting nila. Buti na lang wala pa talaga ang managing director nila, pero sana naman huwag niyang maunahan sina Baekhyun. Alam kasi ni Jongdae kung anong nangyari kay Baekhyun kahapon, kaya naman kung mauulit ulit ngayon, di na magandang tignan.

Muntik nang lumuwa ang mata ni Jongdae nang makitang sabay pumasok si Chanyeol at Baekhyun sa kwarto. Tumingin ito sa kasintahan at nahuli nitong parang natatawa si Sehun. “Sabi na magkasama.”

Natatawa si Sehun dahil sa inaasal ng kasintahan. “Ano naman ngayon. Wala tayo pakialam dun.”

Umirap na lang si Jongdae, di niya maintindihan ang kasintahan at parang natutuwa pa ito.

Samantalang si Baekhyun, di mapakali dahil alam niyang nakatingin lahat sa kanila. Kahit ang manager nilang si Junmyeon ay gulat at halatang nalilito. Pero ayaw na lang pansinin ni Baekhyun yun at dumeretso sa upuan katabi ng manager niya.

_Ay._

Napatigil ito dahil napansin niyang ang kamay ni Chanyeol ay nasa upuan na hawak niya rin. 

_Aba pati upuan pag-aagawan namin? Seryoso ba siya?_

Nagtinginan lang ang dalawa at ayaw kumawala sa hawak nila sa upuan. Walang gustong magpatalo.

Di maintindihan ng nakararami dahil dalawang magkatabing upuan naman ang bakante sa kaliwa ni Junmyeon, bakit di na lang sila pumili at umupo agad?

Sumimangot na si Baekhyun habang nakataas naman ang dalawang kilay ni Chanyeol. “ _Anong ginagawa mo?”_ sobrang hina ng bulong nito kaya si Baekhyun lang ang nakaririnig.

“Anong ginagawa niyo?” natigil ang dalawa at napatingin kay Junmyeon.

“Wala.” sabi ni Baekhyun at sabay kuha na lang ng kabilang upuan. Siya na lang magsasakripisyo ayaw niyang masabihan na isip bata ng boss nila.

Ngunit nang aabutin na ni Baekhyun ang upuan, hawak-hawak na rin ito ni Chanyeol.

_Ah tangina anong laro to?_

“Tumigil ka na nga Baekhyun.” bulong ni Chanyeol.

“Wala akong ginagawa ikaw tong nakiki-agaw ng pwesto.”

“Hala sila.” narinig ni Baekhyun ang reaksyon ni Jongdae sa tapat nila at agad naman ito nilingon ni Baekhyun at sinimangutan siya. 

“Joke lang wala akong sinasabi.” nakangiting sabi ni Jongdae.

Napatayo ang lahat dahil dumating na ang director nila. Ganito kasi sa kanila, masyadong ginagalang ang mga nasa nakatataas na posisyon. Nang nakaupo na ito sa harap, sumunod na rin ang lahat maliban sa naglalaban pa rin hanggang ngayon sa isang upuan.

Nagtaka ang director. “Mr. Byun? Mr. Park? Pwede na kayo umupo.” ngiti nito.

Kailan ba ulit huling naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang pagiging conflicted? Ngayon lang ata ulit. 

“Hala nakakahiya sila Sehun, lumipat na lang tayo ng ibang team.” bulong ulit ni Jongdae pero rinig ito ni Baekhyun. _Sana di siya naririnig ng iba di ba_?

Pero mukhang narinig ng mga katabing interns ni Jongdae ang sinabi nito dahil nagpipigil silang tumawa ngayon.

Naglabas ng isang malalim na hininga si Chanyeol. “Tumabi ka na kay Junmyeon.” bulong nito.

Nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun dahil nagparaya ito. Halos walang pagtatalo kasing nangyayari sa kanilang dalawa na nagpaparaya si Chanyeol. Pag mukhang natatalo ito, tumatahimik na lang ito. At sa totoo lang ganoon din si Baekhyun. Pero kahit kailan di pa ata ito nagpahayag ng kahit anong uri ng sakripisyo.

Di na nagpatumpik-tumpik si Baekhyun at umupo na nga sa tabi ni Junmyeon. Halata sa mukha nito ang pagkalito sa pangyayari at mas lalo pa siyang naguluhan nang napansin niya na nagpipigil ng ngiti ang lahat.

  
  


Ano nga ba ang iniisip ng isang Park Chanyeol? Wala naman sa totoo lang. Ayaw niya lang talagang masabihan ng kung anu-ano, at isa pa nagmumukha na silang mga batang nag-aagawan ni Baekhyun. _Lagi_. Kaya nabigla na lang siya nang pagtingin niya sa marami ay nakangiti na ang mga ito na tila ba may ibig sabihin ang mga ginawa niya.

Wala na sana siyang paki sa sasabihin nilang lahat kaso, pag tingin niya kay Baekhyun ay mukhang di ito kumportable sa nangyari. _Sige sa susunod di ko na lang siya pagbibigyan?_

  
  
  


“Wag kang mag-inarte diyan kasalanan mo yan.” sermon ni Kim Jongdae sa isang Byun Baekhyun na mula matapos ang meeting nila hanggang ngayon ay nakasimangot.

“Kasalanan ko bang pinili ko maging kumportable?”

“Kumportable? Baekhyun may kotse ka? Wag ka na gumawa ng kahit anong dahilan kasi mas lalo akong magdududa sa’yo.” sabat ni Jongdae.

Napatigil na lang si Baekhyun dahil di niya rin naman alam kung bakit siya sumabay kay Chanyeol. Baka di niya lang naalala? Baka dahil nagmamadali na rin siya at nang niyaya siya ni Chanyeol na nakasakay na sa kotse, di na siya tumanggi? _O baka yung simpleng ngiti niya nung niyaya siya nitong sumabay sa kanya?_

_Tangina._

  
  
  


Naging usapan ng ilang araw sa opisina ang balitang nagkakamabutihan si Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Buti sana kung nagkakamabutihan bilang magkaibigan, pero parang iba ang pinaparating ng iba. Di pa nakatulong na silang dalawa lang ang nagtaas ng kamay nang naghanap ang director nila ng volunteers na mag field work sa Bacolod. Muntik na sana na silang dalawa lang ang pupunta kung hindi lang minata ni Baekhyun si Jongdae at napataas ito ng kamay, sabay siko sa kasintahan upang mag-volunteer din. Kaya ito sila ngayong apat, papunta sa isa nanamang meeting upang pag-usapan ang paparating nilang fieldwork na tatagal ng ilang linggo.

Unang dumating si Chanyeol sa meeting place nila. May ngiti sa kanyang mga labi dahil pakiramdam niya dapat may award siya tuwing maaga siya.

Pero nawala ang mga ngiti ito nang si Baekhyun ang sunod na dumating. Kahit si Baekhyun din mismo nakasimangot nang nakitang si Chanyeol pa lang ang nandito. Agad siyang umupo sa upuan na pinakamalayo kay Chanyeol, kaya tumaas ang kilay ni Chanyeol. _Minsan parang bata talaga si Baekhyun, pero bakit ang cute?_

“Ay bakit po ang tahimik?” sabi ni Jongdae na pumasok kasama si Sehun. Tumingin siya sa dalawa. “Kailangan ba magkakalayo tayo? Pasensya gusto kong tumabi sa jowa ko ha?” sabi ni Jongdae habang sumusunod kay Sehun na umupo sa tapat ni Chanyeol.

Tinignan lang ni Jongdae si Baekhyun at ngumiti.

Napatayo na lang si Baekhyun sa upuan niya at lumapit sa kanila. Pero di pa rin siya umupo sa tabi ni Chanyeol, may isang upuan pa rin sa pagitan nila. Nagtataka si Chanyeol dahil sobrang naiilang si Baekhyun. _Sobrang naapektuhan ba siya sa mga kwento-kwento? Di naman totoo ‘yon._

“Sir Baek, may sakit po ba kayo at ayaw niyong mahawa si Sir Chanyeol?” tanong ni Sehun na may nakakalokong ngiti. Tumawa naman si Jongdae pero tumigil ito nang padabog na tumayo si Baekhyun at lumipat ng upuan sa tabi ni Chanyeol.

“Simulan na natin ‘to para tapos na.” nakasimangot na sabi ni Baekhyun. Binuksan niya ang laptop niya at hinanap ang cable ng projector para kita nilang lahat ang agenda at schedule na inayos ni Baekhyun sa fieldwork nila.

Napansin ni Chanyeol na katabi niya sa dulo ng lamesa ang hinahanap ni Baekhyun kaya agad niya itong kinuha at binigay sa kanya.

Sumimangot nanaman si Baekhyun pero napabuntong-hininga na lang ito nang nakangiting inabot ni Chanyeol sa kanya ang cable. “Salamat.”

“Walang anuman.”

Tinitignan lang sila ni Jongdae. Pakiramdam niya may nangyaring hindi niya alam. Tumingin ito sa kasintahan niya at nagpipigil nanaman ng tawa. Di niya alam kung may alam ito o sadyang isa lang siya sa mga taong naniniwalang nagkakamabutihan ang dalawa. Pero hinding-hindi siya maniniwala doon. Alam niyang may inis si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, dahil kahit ni isang araw, di niya nakakalimutang ipaalala sa kanya ito.

  
  


Nagpatuloy lang si Baekhyun mag-present ng mga initial nilang plano. Halos sumasang-ayon lang naman sila kahit na si Chanyeol, na ikinabahala na nito. Dahil baka hindi ito nakikinig, di nito naiintindihan ang kanyang mga plano, o baka wala lang talaga siyang pakialam.

Pero ang sarap sa pakiramdam na walang hindi sumasang-ayon sa mga plano niya.

“Ang flight ay sa Linggo ng alas diyes ng umaga. Nagbigay naman sila ng sasakyan para sa atin kaso dito dapat tayo magkikita-kita at alas siyete aalis ang van. Pwede rin kayong di sumabay basta mga alas nuwebe siguraduhin niyong nasa airport na kayo. May mga tanong ba kayo?”

“Hmmm wala naman. Mukhang klaro naman at detailed mong naplano ang schedule natin.” sabi ni Jongdae.

Tumango naman si Sehun. “Agree.“

Tumingin si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol pero nakakunot lang ang ulo nito na parang nag-iisip. “Silence means no ba?”

Di pa rin nagsasalita si Chanyeol, kaya tumayo na si Baekhyun at ililigpit na sana ang kanyang mga gamit. “Kung wala na, baka pwede na natin tapusin itong meeting. Sabagay halos uwian na rin nam--”

Biglang hinila ni Chanyeol ang braso ni Baekhyun. “Wag ka munang umalis.”

Mapabubuga na ata si Jongdae ng iniinom niyang tubig at nanlaki ang mata ni Sehun.

Nalilito si Baekhyun sa inaasal ni Chanyeol at kumunot na ang noo nito. “At bakit naman?”

Napabuntong-hininga si Chanyeol. “Marami akong tanong. At suggestions.”

“Sabi mo kanina wala?”

“Walang akong sinabi kanina.”

“Eh bakit di ka nagsasabi kaagad?!”

“Ang bilis mong magsalita!”

“Pwede mo naman sabihing _Baekhyun sandali di ako sang-ayon diyan. Baekhyun pwedeng ganito na lang_? Pero wala kang sinabi! Di ka nagsalita buong meeting!”

“Gusto ko lang naman marining muna lahat ng sasabihin mo bago ako mag-suggest.”

“Chanyeol Biyernes ngayon at mag-uuwian na!”

“Sanay ka naman mag-overtime! Kailangan natin ‘tong tapusin ngayon dahil sa Linggo na tayo aalis, di pwedeng sa Lunes pa lang tayo magpaplano nasa Bacolod na tayo n’on.”

“Paano sila Sehun at Jongdae? Di ko sila pipilitin mag overtime!”

“Edi umuwi na sila!”

“Gusto ko na rin magpahinga!”

“Konting sakripisyo Baekhyun!”

Umirap na lang si Baekhyun dahil alam niyang may punto ang isa. Pero di pa rin niya mapigilang mainis.

“Kung ganoon pwede na po na kaming umuwi ni Jongdae?” tanong ni Sehun.

Nakangiwi ang mukha ni Baekhyun at tumingin kay Jongdae. _Please please please Jongdae makiramdam ka wag mo akong iiwan kasama si Chanyeol. Nagmamakaawa ako._

“Pwede kung gusto niyo, di namin kayo pipigilan.” ngumiti si Chanyeol habang si Baekhyun naiiyak na ata.

Mabait naman si Jongdae at naiintindihan niya ang daing ng kaibigan, kahit labag ito sa kalooban niya. Biyernes ngayon at may pupuntahan dapat sila ni Sehun pagkatapos ng trabaho. “Pwede rin naman kami mag-stay ng ilang oras. Baka naman di ganun katagal aabutin nito.”

Napanganga si Sehun dahil alam niya may mga plano sila pero pinagbigyan niya na lang ang kasintahan. Nakikita niya rin na parang ayaw ni Baekhyun maiwan kasama si Chanyeol. “Bakit di na lang muna tayo mag hapunan? At bumalik? Mukhang kailangan na rin nating lahat mag-break.”

“Agree.” sabi ni Jongdae.

  
  


Alas onse na ng gabi at dalawang oras na ang lumipas mula nang umalis si Jongdae at Sehun. Si Chanyeol ang tumatapos ng documentation nila pero nagpag-usapan naman na nila lahat ni Baekhyun kung ano ang mga huling desisyon. Nakatulog na kasi si Baekhyun sa tabi nito. Di na niya ginising pagkabalik niya galing sa banyo, naawa naman siya kahit papano.

“B-bwisit ka C-chanyeol...”

Lumingon si Chanyeol, pero tulog pa rin naman si Baekhyun. Natawa na lang si Chanyeol. _Nananaginip ata. Pati ata sa panaginip niya galit siya sa akin._

Ilang minuto pa ang lumipas at natapos din ni Chanyeol ang mga scheduling at plano nila. Nagpadala na lang siya ng email kay Sehun, Jongdae, at pati na rin kay Baekhyun. Napahikab na si Chanyeol, pagod na rin ito pero mukhang mas pagod pa rin si Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun gising. Tapos na yung documents, pwede ka na umuwi.”

Inayos lang ni Baekhyun ang tulog niya.

Napabuntong-hininga si Chanyeol at tinapik ang balikat nito. “Baekhyun gising.”

Nagmulat ng kaunti ang mga mata ni Baekhyun at sumimangot. Halos ayaw niyang gumalaw pero alam niyang kailangan na niya. Unti-unti siyang tumayo at napanguso nang nakita niyang dami niya pa palang liligpitin na gamit.

Isang buntong-hininga nanaman ang pinakawalan ni Chanyeol. Tinanggal niya sa saksakan ang charger ng laptop ni Baekhyun at tinupi ito. Nilagay na rin niya ito kasama ng laptop ni Baekhyun sa bag niya. “Thank you.” sabi ni Baekhyun pero halos nakapikit ang mga mata nito.

_Grabe naman antukin to? Parang lasing?_

Isinabit niya ang bag ni Baekhyun sa mga balikat nito. _Seryoso, bakit para akong umaalalay ng lasing?_ Ginabayan niya si Baekhyun dahil halos nakapikit pa rin ito. Kaya ito siya ngayon mukhang hila-hila si Baekhyun papuntang elevator.

Nang nakasakay na sila sa elevator, pinindot kaagad ni Chanyeol ang floor kung saan siya nag-park ng kotse niya. Hinihintay niyang pindutin din ni Baekhyun kung saan siya bababa pero nakapikit nanaman ito. “Baekhyun, anong floor ka nag-park?”

“Huy Baekhyun.” Walang kibo.

Napasimangot si Chanyeol. “Baekhyun kaya mo pa bang magmaneho?”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Chanyeol sa sunod na ginawa ni Baekhyun. Inakap niya ang braso nito na para bang unan siya. “Pagod ako.” bulong niya habang nakasimangot, parang naiiyak na.

 _Shit._ “Ihahatid na kita.”  
  


  
  


Dumating ang Linggo na may halong kaba at galak sa puso ni Baekhyun. Alas kwatro pa lang ng umaga ay gising na gising na siya. Nasuri na rin niya lahat ng gamit na kakailanganin niya at siniguradong wala na siyang nakalimutan. Nakaligo na rin siya at lahat-lahat.

 _Ano na gagawin ko? Masyado pa atang maaga?_ Masaya siya dahil matagal-tagal na rin mula nang nakauwi siya sa probinsya nila. Pero kinakabahan siya dahil malaking proyekto ito at ayaw niyang may magawang kahit anong mali. Pati na rin siguro ang pagharap kay Park Chanyeol.

Bakit? Nahihiya lang naman si Baekhyun sa inasal niya nung Biyernes ng gabi. Nahimasmasan na lang ata siya nang nasa may EDSA na sila at napansin niyang wala siya sa kotse niya habang si Chanyeol ang nagmamaneho.

_“I’m sorry.” bulong ni Baekhyun._

_“Okay lang.” sinubukan niyang ngumiti. “Nakakatawa lang, pareho ka pala pag lasing at pag sobrang antok?”_

_Nahihiya si Baekhyun. Gusto na niyang ibaon ang sarili niya sa lupa. “May ginawa ba ako?”_

_Natawa si Chanyeol. “Wala naman. This time wala.”_

Humiga ulit si Baekhyun sa kama niya at nagmukmok. _Para kang tanga Byun Baekhyun bakit ba kasi kahit antok lang ganoon ka umasta!_

Tumingin siya sa orasan at nagdesisyon na pag sapit ng alas singko y medya ay kailangan nakasakay na siya ng Grab papuntang opisina dahil mga tatlumpong minuto ang byahe mula sa condo niya. Di niya naman pwedeng dalhin ang kotse niya dahil walang magda-drive pauwi noon diba? Saka kailangan siya ang mauna sa kanila para pagdating niya ay papasok na lang siya sa van na nirentahan para sa kanila at iidlip na lang siya habang wala pa ang iba. Hangga’t maaari ay kailangan niya umupo sa harapan para walang umistrobo sa kanya at di niya kailangan makipag-usap o makipagtinginan kahit kanino pa man. Sa madaling salita, kailangan niyang iwasan si Chanyeol.

Pero syempre walang natutupad sa mga plano ni Baekhyun dahil pagdating na pagdating niya sa tapat ng opisina nila ay nandoon na si Chanyeol sa van, umiidlip sa passenger’s seat.

Hindi niya alam kung tatambay na lang muna siya sa coffee shop na malapit habang naghihintay kina Jongdae. Kaso nag-breakfast at kape na siya sa bahay, ayaw niya rin naman gumastos sa isang mamahaling kape para lang umiwas.

**_Baekhyun_ ** _: Jongdae nasaan ka na?_

Naghintay pa ng ilang minuto si Baekhyun. Kanina pa umalis yung Grab at nandito pa rin siya sa may likuran ng van, nagdadalawang isip kung papasok na ba ito o hindi.

**_Jongdae_ ** _: Ang aga pa! Linggo naman walang traffic baka mga 10 min bago mag 7 nandiyan na kami ni Sehun. Xoxo._

Walang magagawa si Baekhyun, mukhang kailangan niyang tiisin ang isang oras kasama si Chanyeol dahil magkasama ang magkasintahan. _Dapat talaga di pumayag ang department na mag-jowa ang sasama sa mga fieldwork._ Kaso di naman alam ng HR na magkasintahan nga itong si Sehun at Jongdae. Di naman ito bawal dahil hindi naman sila magkasama sa isang team, pero pagdating na mga ganito dapat binabantayan sila. Yun ata ang magiging trabaho niya pagdating nila sa Negros.

_Tulog naman si Chanyeol so dapat wala akong pakialam pero kinakabahan pa rin ak--_

“Baekhyun?”

Tumingin siya sa harapan ng van at nakitang nakasilip si Chanyeol sa labas ng bintana. Nakataas ang isang kilay nito. “Kanina ka pa nandiyan ah? Bakit di ka pa pumapasok?”

Natulala lang si Baekhyun. Kinakabahan pa rin siya. Pinipilit niyang magpanggap na hindi niya narinig si Chanyeol at lumingon-lingon sa pagilid na para bang may hinahanap.

Kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol dahil kakaiba nanaman ang inaasal ng isa. “Huy Baekhyun!” nilakasan pa nito ang boses niya

Hindi dapat lilingon si Baekhyun pero nagulat siya sa boses ng isa kaya hindi na ito napigilan mapatingin. Samantalang si Chanyeol ay naghihintay pa rin sa sagot niya. “Ah iniisip ko kasi kung bibili ako ng kape.” palusot ni Baekhyun.

“Okay?” nararamdaman ni Chanyeol na mukhang naiilang si Baekhyun. _Sino ba naman ang di maiilang sa pinaggagawa niya nung isang araw?_ Napatingin ito sa mga dala niya na nasa lapag pa. “Ilagay mo kaya muna mga gamit mo dito sa loob?”

Tutulungan na sana ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa mga gamit niya pero nagmadali itong pumasok sa loob at pinilit buhatin ang bagahe niyang dala. Gusto na lang matawa ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun dahil kahit gaano ito ka-seryoso sa trabaho o kahit gaano ito kalalim magpangaral sa mga nakababata niyang katrabaho, para pa rin siyang bata umasta minsan. Sana hindi mawala ang ganitong gawi ni Baekhyun kahit gaano pa man siya pagod o galit. _Tangina ano nanaman ba ‘tong iniisip ko, ano bang paki ko._

Pinanood niya na lang si Baekhyun na naghihirap maglagay ng kanyang mga gamit sa loob ng van. Mukhang kaya niya naman. Nagtaka nga lang ito nang pumasok na rin siyang tuluyan at umupo sa loob ng sasakyan. “Akala ko ba bibili ka ng kape?”

Natigil ng kaunti si Baekhyun. “Ah di naman talaga ako bibili. Pinag-iisipan ko pa lang kanina.”

Hinayaan na lang siya ni Chanyeol at sinuot ulit ang headset niya. Maya-maya pa ay nakatulog na ulit ito.

  
  
  


Dumaan ang ilang minuto at dumating na rin si Jongdae kasama si Sehun. “Magandang umaga sa dalawa naming kay bait na mga bossing!” sigaw nito.

Nagulantang si Baekhyun dahil naglalaro ito ng _Candy Crush_ sa telepono niya. “Jusko Jongdae daig mo pa alarm clock namin.” umirap si Baekhyun pero di pa rin umaalis ang mga mata niya sa screen.

“Tumigil ka Baekhyun, alam ko miss mo na ak. Kanina mo pa tinatanong kung nandito na ako, jusko alas sais pa lang noon! Di ka naman exci---.”

Sinenyasan siya ni Baekhyun na tumahimik.

Napatigil si Jongdae at nagtaka. Tinignan niya si Chanyeol sa may harapan at nakitang tulog naman ito at may suot na headphones. “Tulog naman, ikaw bakit anong tinatago-tago mo bigla diyan?”

Sumimangot si Baekhyun at napatingin sa likod ni Jongdae. Nandoon si Sehun na nagpipigil ng kanyang tawa. “Sehun good morning.” sabi ni Baekhyun.

Umirap si Jongdae. “Ay ang ganda niya, dinedma ako? Halika na nga Sehun.” sabi ni Jongdae at pumasok sa loob ng van, deretso sa upuan sa likuran ni Baekhyun.

“Good morning Sir Baek.” sabi ni Sehun nang may ngiti sabay tabi kay Jongdae sa likod. “Wala naman na po tayong ibang dadaanan no? Deretso airport na?”

Tumango si Baekhyun. “Wala naman. Pero kayo ba? May gusto ba kayong daanan? McDo? Jollibee? Nag-agahan na kayo?”

“Oo, nag-agahan na kami kanina bago umalis sa condo ni Sehun.”

“Ay wow nag-overnight.” _Ang lapit lapit lang ni Sehun dito sana kanina pa sila pumunta o sana ako na lang pumunta dun._

“Syempre po para di malate. Baka di magising ng maaga si Jongdae kung mag-isa sa kanila.” sabi ni Sehun.

Pinalo ito ni Jongdae. “Nagsalita. Ako nga gumising sa’yo.”

“Nagbibiro lang ito naman.” sabi ni Sehun sabay kurot sa pisngi ng kasintahan niya.

“Huy, behave kayo.” umiling na lang si Baekhyun at inalis ang atensyon sa kanila. Paalis na ang van nang napatingin siya sa natutulog na Chanyeol at hindi pa suot ang seatbelt nito. “Ay kuya sandali!” May instinct kaagad si Baekhyun na kailangan niyang alagaan lahat ng kasama niya sa byaheng ito kaya di na siya nagdalawang isip pa at tumayo nang bahagya sa gitna ng dalawang upuan sa harap para abutin ang seatbelt ni Chanyeol upang isuot ito sa kanya.

Napatigil siya saglit nang mapagtanto niyang sobrang lapit niya pala kay Chanyeol at halos nakadagan siya rito. _Wag kang gigising please please please._ Parang nakailang dasal si Baekhyun para lang di magising ang isa at makita siya, kaya minadali niyang isaksak ang kabilang dulo ng seatbelt sa lock nito at lumayo sa isa. “Okay na kuya alis na tayo.” sabay bagsak sa upuan niya.

“Wow caring.” sabi ni Jongdae ng nakangiti kahit na nagdududa.

“Tumahik ka.”

  
  
  
  
  


“Sabi ko hindi.”

“Sige naman na Baekhyun. Minsan lang to. Ililibre talaga kita ng isang buwan ng lunch at dinner, kahit pa delivery ng breakfast sa condo mo pag pumayag ka. Saka mukha naman nang close kayo ni Chanyeol.” pilit ni Jongdae.

Kahit ano pang pilit ni Jongdae, ayaw ni Baekhyun makipagpalit ng upuan kay Sehun upang magkatabi ang magkasintahan sa eroplano mamaya. Sila kasi ni Jongdae ang pinagtabi niya nang inayos niya ang flight nilang apat, kaya nagmumukmok ito ngayon dahil dito. Pag pumayag naman kasi siya, mapipilitan siyang tumabi sa iniiwasan niyang si Chanyeol, kaya kahit anong mangyari ay hindi ito bibigay sa kaibigan.

“Alam mo hindi ko pa rin talaga maintindihan kung bakit ka naiilang kay Chanyeol.” sabi ng isang nakasimangot na Jongdae pero hindi na ito pinansin ni Baekhyun. “Mag-ex ba kayo? Niligawan ka ba niya at binasted mo siya? O ikaw yung nanligaw binasted ka? O baka naman may ex kang siya ang pinalit?”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun sa mga pinagsasabi ni Jongdae. Baka marinig siya ni Chanyeol nakakahiya. “Jongdae ano ba! Hindi! Anong pinagsasabi mo diyan!?”

“Eh bakit ganyan ka? Di ko maintindihan. Alam ko namang professional ka Baekhyun kaya di ko mawari anong ginawa ni Chanyeol sa’yo bakit ganyan ang reaksyon mo.”

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun ang sasabihin. May mga bagay na hindi alam si Jongdae at may mga bagay na gusto na lang niyang ibaon sa limot dahil di niya na kayang maalala pa ang mga iyon. At hindi pa dito nabibilang ang ginawa niya nung nakaraang Biyernes lang. Pero di lang naman ito ang dahilan ni Baekhyun dahil sa totoo lang di niya pa rin talaga mapigilan mainis o malungkot tuwing nakikita niya si Chanyeol dahil sa trabaho.

“Wala siyang ginawa. Naiinis lang ako sa sitwasyon dahil ilang taon na akong naghihirap magtrabaho para sa department natin tapos darating na lang siya at natural na siyang magaling, na para bang di niya kailangan dumaan sa butas ng karayom para marating ang gusto niya. Wala siyang ginagawang masama Jongdae. Wala siyang kasalanan. Pero bakit nagkakaganito ako? Jongdae di ko mapigilan ang sarili ko na sisihin siya kung baka sakaling di ko marating ang mga gusto ko.”

“Baekhyun.” napabuntong-hininga si Jongdae. “‘Wag mong gawing mundo mo ang trabaho.”

“Jongdae yun lang ang meron ako ngayon.”

Niyakap nang bahagya ni Jongdae ang kaibigan. “Sige na di na kita pipilitin makipagpalit ng upuan kay Sehun.”  
  
  
  


Akala ni Baekhyun okay na ang lahat. Pero napanganga si na lang ito nang makita niya sa tabi niya si Chanyeol na nag-aayos ng kayang mga gamit sa overhead compartment ng eroplano. “Isara mo yang bibig mo Sir Byun baka may langaw na pumasok.”

Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun sa narinig at dali-daling sinara ang bibig. “Walang langaw dito.” Kinuha na lang niya ang laptop niya para basahin ang documentation ng pinapatayong branch sa Bacolod. Yun kasi ang una nilang bibisitahin bukas bago pumunta sa mga plantation ng sugarcane.

“Mamaya ka na mag laptop pagkatapos mag take-off ng eroplano. Papasara din nila yan maya-maya.”

May punto si Chanyeol. Pero siya si Chanyeol at di makikinig si Baekhyun sa kanya. “Pwede ko naman iligpit, matagal pa bago tayo mag take-off, kung pwede naman may magawa bakit hindi.”

Napakamot na lang ng ulo si Chanyeol dahil nang nakita niya ang ginagawa ni Baekhyun, saka niya lang din naalala na kailangan niya rin pala mag-review ng documents na kakailangan para bukas. Kaya kahit labag sa kalooban niyang magtrabaho ngayong Linggo, ay nilabas niya ang tablet niya at nagsimula ring magbasa ng mga kailangan para bukas.

Samantalang kumunot nanaman ang noo ni Baekhyun nang nakita ang ginagawa ni Chanyeol. “Pinapatigil mo akong magreview ng documents para bukas, tapos gagawin mo rin pala?” 

“Madali ‘tong ligpitin. Mahirap yang sa’yo.”

“Paano mo nasabi? Ikaw ba magliligpit?”

“Hmm gusto mo bang ako magligpit ng gamit mo?” biro ni Chanyeol.

Namula si Baekhyun at dali-dali na lang ibinalik ang tingin sa laptop niya at nagsuot na lang ng earphones upang wala nang marinig pa kay Chanyeol.

  
  
  
  
  


“Welcome to Silay Mr. Byun, Mr. Park, Mr. Kim, and Mr. Oh!”

Sinalubong ang apat ng isa sa mga empleyado ng kanilang kompanya, pagkalabas nila ng airport. Di pa nila personal na nakikilala ito at puro sa mga email pa lang nila ito nakakausap, pero buti na lang mukhang di naman mahirap makipaghalubilo sa kanya.

“Ako po pala si Miyoung. Ako po ang magiging point of contact niyo habang nandito kayo sa Negros.”

“Hi Miyoung, nice to meet you.” sabi ni Sehun.

“Nice to meet you din po. Sumunod na lang po kayo sa akin, nasa labas na po yung maghahatid satin sa hotel niyo.”

Biglang tumabi si Jongdae kay Baekhyun at bumulong. “Akala ko ba Bacolod bakit nasa Silay daw tayo?”

“Di ka nagbasa ng documents bago pumunta dito ano?” tanong ni Baekhyun at nagpakita lang ng isang malaking ngiti ang isa dahil hindi nga siya nakapag-review ng kahit anong documentation nila bago pumunta dito. “Yung airport nila nasa Silay, tignan mo yung sign oh, Bacolod-Silay International airport. Magbasa ka kasi minsan.” sagot ni Baekhyun.

“Ang sungit naman nito. Kung tungkol pa rin to sa nangyari sa flight, kanina pa ako nagso-sorry di ko naman alam na gagawin ni Sehun ang makikipagpalit ng upuan kay Chanyeol!”

“Pumayag ka pa rin!”

“Excuse me di ko alam yung plano niya, pagpunta ko sana sa upuan ko nandoon na si Chanyeol! Kaya nagpahila na lang ako kay Sehun!”

Naglabas na lang ng isang malalim na buntong-hininga si Baekhyun. “Wala na tapos na, wala na tayong magagawa.”

Ngumuso na lang si Jongdae at hinayaan ang kaibigan maunang maglakad papunta sa sasakyan.

Umupo si Miyoung sa passenger’s seat habang ang apat ay nasa likod. Sa pagkakataong ito, inunahan nang tinabihan ni Jongdae si Baekhyun, dahil alam nito na yun ang gusto ng kaibigan. Pakiramdam niya ay kailangan niyang bumawi dito.

“‘Nong Richard, ari na sila tanan, kadto na ta sa hotel.” sabi ni Miyoung sa driver. “Ito nga pala si Kuya Richard, siya ang maghahatid-sundo sa inyo lagi sa mga kailangan ninyong puntahan. Tapos itong van na rin ang lagi niyong pwedeng gamitin.” sabi niya sa apat. “Kaso di marunong si Kuya RIchard mag-tagalog o mag-ingles.”

“Okay lang Miyoung, taga-Bacolod ‘tong si Baekhyun, kaya hanggat kasama namin siya, walang kailangang problemahin si Kuya Richard.” sabi ni Chanyeol sa likod.

Di na narinig pa ni Baekhyun ang lahat ng usapang nangyayari dahil nakatulog agad ito pagkaupo niya sa sasakyan. Mukhang di sulit ang paggising niya ng sobrang aga para lang mauna kanina. At imbes na matulog siya sa byahe, ay nagbasa lang siya ng mga documents para sa trabaho bukas. Pagod na lang ang tanging nararamdaman niya ngayon.

“Miyoung okay lang bang mag-stop over tayo sa kahit anong fast food?” sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Sige po Sir Park, may madadaanan po tayong McDo okay lang po?”

“Sehun, Jongdae ok lang ba sa inyo yun?”

“Sige ok lang.” sabi ni Jongdae at tumango naman si Sehun. “Paano ‘tong si Baekhyun, tulog?”

“Bilhan na lang natin.” sagot ni Chanyeol.

  
  
  
  
  


Mga tatlumpung minuto na ang lumipas mula nang nakatulog si Baekhyun. Di niya mapigilang magising nang narinig niya ang galaw nang mga tao at ang amoy ng pagkain na kumakalat sa loob ng sasakyan.

“Gising ka na?” tanong ni Jongdae.

Nag-inat si Baekhyun at sumimangot nang nakitang kumakagat si Jongdae sa Big Mac na hawak niya. _Di man lang ako ginising ng mga to?_ “Bumili kayo ng McDo?” tanong ni Baekhyun nang naka-nguso pa habang nagkukusot ng mata.

“Wag ka mag-alala binilhan ka namin.” sabi ni Jongdae at inabot kay Baekhyun ang isang buong plastic bag ng pagkain na para sa kanya.

Bigla namang nagising ang diwa ni Baekhyun nang nakita niya ang laman nito. Isang chicken McDo with rice, cheeseburger, medium fries, at coke float. “Grabe sino nagbayad nito?”

“Si Chanyeol. Treat niya na daw sa ating lahat. Dinamay na rin niya sina Miyoung at Kuya Richard.”

Tumango na lang si Baekhyun, nakakahiya at tulog lang siya buong byahe at walang na ambag. Lumingon ito kay Chanyeol at mahinang nagsalita “Salamat.” _Nako plus points nanaman kay Chanyeol minus nanaman si Baekhyun._ Pero parang ayaw isipin yun ni Baekhyun ngayon, dahil natutuwa siya sa pagkaing nasa harap niya.

Ngumiti na lang si Chanyeol at tumango sa kanya. Di na rin nagpatumpik-tumpik si Baekhyun at agad nang binuksan ang mga pagkain na nasa loob ng plastic. Tuwang-tuwa ito dahil lahat nang na-order nina Jongdae sa kanya ay ang eksaktong paborito niya tuwing kumakain siya ng McDo. 

“Grabe Jongdae, buti naalala mo pa rin yung paboritong order ko sa McDo. Pakiramdam ko mga isa o dalawang beses pa lang tayong kumakain doon na magkasama. Tapos kailan nga pala yung huli? Last year pa ata?” sabi ni Baekhyun habang sinusubo ang iilang fries na dinampot niya.

Nabulunan si Jongdae sa narinig. “Oh, dahan dahan.” tinapik ni Sehun ang likod nito. “Uminom ka ng tubig oh.”

“Anong nangyayari sa’yo?” tanong ni Baekhyun habang binubuksan naman ang chicken with rice na hawak niya.

Di muna nagsalita si Jongdae at kinuha ang tubig kay Sehun. Pero napatingin muna ito kay Chanyeol nang panandalian na para bang may tanong sa mga mata nito. Saka ito lumingon pabalik kay Baekhyun. “Di ako ang nag-order niyan para sa’yo.”

“Ha? Sino?”

“Si Chanyeol.” sagot ni Jongdae.

Kung isang malaking tanong ang tumatakbo sa isip ni Jongdae, isang malutong na mura naman ang parehong tumatakbo sa isip ni Chanyeol at Baekhyun dahil hindi dapat alam ni Chanyeol kung ano ang favorite order ni Baekhyun sa McDo.

“Nanghula lang ako. Ang galing ko naman?” natatawang sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Congratulations, ganoon ka kagaling.” umirap si Baekhyun pero namumula na ito. Maraming ala-ala ang tumatakbo sa kanyang isipan na ayaw na niyang maisip pa. Hindi rin siya handa ngayon na may makaalam nito.

Sa kabilang dako ay nababahala pa rin si Jondgae. Di niya maalis ang tingin kina Chanyeol at Baekhyun dahil pakiramdam niya ay may nangyaring hindi pinapaalam sa kanya ang kaibigan. “Baekhyun mag-usap nga tayo mamaya.” bulong nito sa kaibigan.

Ayaw ni Baekhyun ang narinig. “Usap? Bakit natin kailangan mag-usap? Walang kailangan pag-usapan.”

Kumunot ang noo ni Jongdae. Mas lalo pa itong nagdududa dahil sa pag-iwas ni Baekhyun. “Ang O.A. mo. Ikaw ha. Bakit ang defensive mo?”

“Wala pagod lang ako.” bumalik si Baekhyun sa pagkain niyang muntik na niyang kalimutan.

“Sige sabi mo.” umirap si Jongdae. “Pero mag-uusap pa rin tayo mamaya.”

“Pwedeng bukas na lang? Pahinga na lang tayo oh.”

“Sure ako bukas sasabihin mo busy ka.”

Isang buntong-hininga ang nilabas ni Baekhyun. Tama ang kaibigan kahit anong mangyari gagawa at gagawa lang ito ng dahilan. May tiwala naman ito kay jongdae pero ayaw pa talaga ipaalam ito ni Baekhyun kahit kanino. “Pwede bang pag handa na lang ako?”

Nanlambot si Jongdae sa narinig. Mukhang may nangyari nga na di niya alam. Di niya rin mapigilan maging isang huwarang kaibigan nang makita niya ang itsura ng kaibigan niya. “Okay. Sorry. Take your time.”

  
  
  
  
  


Pagdating ng apat sa hotel, ay agad naman silang binati ng mga staff. Dumeretso si Miyoung sa may reception para asikasuhin ang check-in ng apat. Ngunit lumipas ang ilang minuto at napansin ni Baekhyun ang nakasimangot nitong mukha kaya lumapit siya sa kanila.

"Anong nangyari Miyoung?" tanong ni Baekhyun.

"Sorry Sir Baekhyun. Mukhang nagkaproblema po sa mga room na naka-book para sa inyong apat.”

“Bakit daw?” lumapit na rin si Chanyeol sa kanila.

“May natumba daw po na puno sa poste ng kuryente nila kaninang umaga lang. Di daw po kakayanin ng generator nila lahat ng kwarto sa hotel, kaya kaunti na lang ang available for check-in.”

Parang kinakabahan si Baekhyun. “Ilang kwarto daw?”

“Dalawa na lang po. Yung isa po, may dalawang kama. Pero yung isa po single bed na good for two.”

Di na naging komportable si Baekhyun sa narinig at nahahalata na rin ito ng tatlo. Mukhang alam na nila kung sinu-sino ang magkakasama sa isang kwarto, lalo na’t may kasama silang mag kasintahan. Gusto na sana i-suggest ni Baekhyun na kumuha na lang sila ng ibang hotel kung makakaya, ngunit naunahan na siya ni Chanyeol magtanong.

“Pwede pa ba kaming kumuha ng ibang hotel?” tanong ni Chanyeol.

Di mapigilan ni Baekhyun ang ma-offend kahit ayaw niya rin naman makasama si Chanyeol sa isang kwarto. Ang dating kasi sa kanya, ayaw ito makasama. Magulo man kung iisipin dahil ganoon din naman ang gusto niya, pero di niya mapigilan na makaramdam ng inis.

Napaisip si Miyoung kung anong mga hotel ang malapit. “Pwede po siguro sa may --”

“Wag na, tanggapin na natin to. Kailangan na natin magpahinga lahat.” sabat ni Baekhyun na ikinagulat ng lahat. Nanlaki ang mata nina Jongdae at Sehun, samantalang napanganga naman si Chanyeol. “Sige na Miyoung, kukunin na namin yung dalawang kwarto.”

“Sige po Sir Baek sandali lang po.” medyo naguluhan si Miyoung pero agad namang kinausap ang receptionist para ipagpatuloy ang check-in ng apat.

Di naman nagtagal at lumapit si Miyoung sa apat dala-dala ang apat na keycards ng mga kwarto nila. “Ito po ang para sa dalawang kama.” tinaas ni Miyoung ang keycard at kinuha naman ito ni Baekhyun. “At kanino naman po ‘tong isang kama lang?” tanong ni Miyoung.

Di nagsasalita si Baekhyun pero nakakunot ang ulo nito nang ituro niya si Sehun at Jongdae. Takang-taka na ang tatlo dahil di man lang ito nagtanong o ipinaglaban na ayaw niyang makasama si Chanyeol.

“Sigurado ka ba diyan Baekhyun?” di na kinaya ni Jongdae at nagtanong na. Kilala niya ang kaibigan, walang dahilan kung bakit gugustuhin niyang makasama si Chanyeol.

“Oo nga Sir Baek. Pwedeng-pwede kami mag tabi ni Sir Chanyeol sa kama.” dagdag ni Sehun habang natatawa ito. Nag-akmang susuntukin na sana siya ni Chanyeol pero lumayo agad ito sa kanya. “O pwede din naman kayo ni Jongdae ang magtabi.” bawi niya bigla.

“Wag na kayong magpanggap.” umirap si Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun sigurado ka ba talaga?” tanong ni Chanyeol.

Di pinansin ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol at nainis na ng tuluyan. Kinuha na lang niya ang susi sa kamay ni Miyoung at binigay kay Jongdae. Ayaw pa tanggapin ni Jongdae ito dahil nakikita niya ang itsura ng kaibigan, kahit mukhang seryoso siya, alam niyang napipilitan lang ito.

Inabot na lang ni Baekhyun kay Sehun ang susi dahil di pa rin ito tinatanggap ni Jongdae. May kaunting ngiti sa labi ni Sehun nang kinuha niya ang susi kay Baekhyun. “Thank you Sir Baek. Ang bait mo talaga. Promise mag-behave kami ni Jongdae di kami magte-team building sa kwarto.”

Nanlaki ang mata ni Jongdae at pinalo ang jowa.

“Joke lang ‘to naman.” ngumuso pa si Sehun sa jowa at nagpa-cute. Inirapan na lang ito ni Jongdae dahil nag-aasal bata nanaman ang isa. “Pero kung gusto nina Chanyeol mag team-building para mawala tensyon nila sa isa’t isa--- ” di na pinatapos ni Jongdae si Sehun at piningot na ang tenga nito.

“Sehun!” sinuway ni Chanyeol ang isa ng may kunot sa ulo. Medyo nahihiya siya sa pinagsasabi ng kaibigan.

“Ay sorry Sir Chanyeol pala. Hehe joke lang ulit chill po tayong lahat.” at nagtaas pa ito ng peace sign.

“Manahimik ka na Sehun halika na.” hinila na ni Jongdae ang kasintahan papunta sa kwarto nila.

Di na ito pinansin lahat ni Baekhyun at nagsimula nang maglakad papunta sa kwarto nila ni Chanyeol na katabi lang naman ng kina Jongdae. Pero sa totoo lang gusto na maiyak ni Baekhyun. Gusto niya na rin sanang suntukin si Sehun dahil nakakapagbiro pa ito kahit nagdudusa na siya.

Ngayon niya lang naramdaman ang kaba nang binubuksan na niya ang pintuan ng kwarto nila ni Chanyeol. Tumingin tingin ito sa loob ng kwarto at nakita ang dalawang kama. Ang isa ay malapit sa may bintana katabi ng aircon habang ang isa naman ay mas malapit sa banyo.

Ayaw ni Baekhyun ng kama malapit sa banyo, samantalang gusto naman ni Chanyeol ng kama na malapit sa aircon dahil pawisin ito pag natutulog. Sa kasamaang palad pareho nilang gusto ang kama sa may bintana.

Biglang naglapat ang mga mata ng dalawa at para bang nabasa na nila ang isip ng isa’t isa, dahil bigla na lang silang nag-unahan papunta sa kama na nasa dulo ng kwarto.

Nagpapasalamat si Chanyeol sa katakahabaan ng mga paa niya dahil nakakalamang ito kay Baekhyun papunta sa pwesto na gusto niya. Agad naman niyang tinapon ang sarili sa kama para angkinin ito.

Napa-igik si Baekhyun dahil tumalon ito papunta sa kama pero kay Chanyeol siya bumagsak. Parehong nanlaki ang mata nila dahil sobrang lapit na pala nila sa isa’t isa.

“Baekhyun anong oras nga pala tay--” napatigil si Jongdae sa naabutan. Di pa kasi nasara nina Baekhyun at Chanyeol ang kwarto dahil inuna nilang pumili ng kama. “Ay team-building nga? Agad-agad?” naguguluhan na talaga si Jongdae.

Agad tinulak ni Baekhyun ang sarili palayo kay Chanyeol. “Jongdae sandali!”

“Parang nagbago na isip ko, kailangan na ata natin mag-usap mamaya!” ngiti nito sa kaibigan.

“Sandali lang Jongdae! Wag kang umalis magpapaliwanag ako.” maiiyak nanaman ata si Baekhyun, bakit ba naman kasi sa lahat ng oras sa ganoong posisyon niya pa makikita sila ni Chanyeol.

“Mamaya na! Ayoko bumalik diyan baka anong makita ko!” di na nito hinintay ang sagot ng kaibigan at agad nang bumalik sa kwarto nila ni Sehun.

Nagdabog si Baekhyun at tumingin kay Chanyeol. “Ikaw! Kasalanan mo ‘to!”

Di mapigilan ni Chanyeol matawa dahil parang bata nanaman si Baekhyun. Parang kanina lang eh seryosong seryoso siya, pero ito siya ngayong nagdadabog sa harapan niya. “Anong ako? Ikaw tong bigla bigla nalang nagiging wrestler diyan.”

“Eh kasi naman gusto diyan sa kama. Akin yan eh!” nakabusangot na si Baekhyun.

“Sinong nakahiga?” tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Ikaw!!!!”

“So sinong nauna?”

“Bahala ka na nga diyan! Lahat na lang!” nagdabog nanaman siya. “Ako na mauuna sa banyo. Maliligo ako!”

“Okay Sir Baek.” natatawang sabi ni Chanyeol habang pinapanuod ang nakabusangot na Baekhyun kumuha ng gamit sa kanyang maleta.

  
  
  
  
  


Iba’t ibang plantation ang kinakailangan nilang bisitahin ngayong araw. Maaga palang ay handa na silang umalis para mapuntahan lahat ng kailangan puntahan.

Halos di pa rin pinapansin ni Jongdae si Baekhyun dahil di pa rin ito nagkukwento sa kanya. Sinasagot niya lang si Baekhyun pag tungkol sa trabaho ang pinag-uusapan, pero maliban dun di na niya kinakausap muli ang kaibigan.

Sobrang naguguluhan si Jongdae dahil may mga panahon na parang magkaibigan ang dalawa pero may mga panahong ganito kung saan nagbabangayan na naman sila. Mukhang mas nagiging malala ngayon dahil para sa kanila, isang paligsahan ang fieldwork na ito.

Di maitatangging paligsahan nga sa dalawang team ang kaganapang ito dahil bago umalis ng Maynila, sinabihan sila na kailangan nilang gumawa ng proposal sa kung anong implementation ang gustong gawin ng department nila. Isang proposal lang ang pwedeng tanggapin mula sa kanilang dalawa. 

Kaya naman kitang-kita ni Jongdae sa mga mata ni Baekhyun na gusto niyang maging maayos ang lahat ng ito. Minsan nakokonsensya na rin siya pag di niya pinapansin ang kaibigan dahil alam niyang ito lang naman ang gusto ni Baekhyun.

Sa kabilang dako, nakikita niya naman na kahit kalmado ay ginagalingan din ni Chanyeol ang trabaho niya. Kitang-kita rin kung paano niya sineseryoso ito. Sino ba kasing nag-isip na gawing paligsahan ito? Hindi ba dapat nagtatrabaho na lang sila lahat para maayos ang project na ito?

  
  
  
  
  


Dumating ang hapon at laking pasalamat ng lahat dahil ito na ang huling plantation na bibisitahin nila ngayong araw. Halata na pagod na ang lahat at medyo maikli na ang pasensya ng parehong leads nina Sehun at Jongdae. 

“Mas malaki nga ang plantation na ito pero mas konti ang resources nila compared sa iba. Baka ang ending madedelay lang sila sa pag-release ng stocks na hihingin natin.”

“Pero pag sila ang kinuha natin pwede naman tayong mag-provide ng extra resources. ”

“Kung ma-approve ang request nating mag-provide ng extra, pero paano kung hindi?”

“Kailangan lang natin gandahan ang proposal natin sa kanila.”

“Pero kailanga--”

“Gusto niyo bang magpahinga?” biglang sumulpot si Soojung, pinsan ni Baekhyun.

Itong huling plantation na napuntahan nila ay pagmamay-ari ng pinsan ng lolo ni Baekhyun. Di naman siya masyadong malapit sa ang mga ito, pero nagkataon kasing isa sila sa malalaking plantation ng asukal dito sa Bacolod, kaya isinama sila ni Baekhyun sa listahan ng mga pwedeng kuning partner sa production ng asukal. Yun nga lang may conflict of interest ito sa kanya kung sakali.

Nagpahinga muna ang apat dahil may inilabas na merienda si Soojung. “May kakaunting handaan pala mamayang gabi, birthday kasi ng isa sa magsasaka namin. Baka kung libre kayo, gusto niyong pumunta?”

“Ang bait niyo naman sa mga magsasaka niyo.” sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Dapat lang, wala naman lahat ng ito kung hindi dahil sa kanila.” sagot ni Soojung at ngumiti kay Chanyeol.

_Aba anong nangyayari._

“Mas nagugustuhan ko na talaga ‘tong plantation niyo. Asahan mong pupunta ako mamaya. Kayo ba?” lingon niya kina Sehun at Jongdae.

“May karaoke ba kayo?” sabi ni Sehun.

“Syempre meron para sa’yo!” natatawang sabi ni Soojung.

“Yun pala eh! Syempre pupunta!” 

“Ikaw nag-request ka pa. Mahiya ka nga!” bulong ni Jongdae sa kasintahan.

“Di naman ako nag request nagtatanong lang.”

“Ikaw Kuya Baekhyun? Sasama ka naman diba?” tanong ni Soojung kay Baekhyun.

Ayaw ni Baekhyun sa totoo lang. Gusto na lang niyang matulog, pero lahat ay pupunta kaya pakiramdam niya ay wala siyang choice. “Ah sige.”

  
  
  
  


Dumating ang gabi at nalunod na sa kasiyahan ang mga tao. Madalang lang naman kasi sila nakakaranas ng mga salu-salo, di naman araw-araw ay mayroong handa. Kaya naman nilulubos nila ang bawat oras na makakaya nila. 

“Sehun pwede bang bitawan ko na yang mic, di na kami natutuwa sa kakakanta mo ng jumbo hotdog???” sigaw ni Jongdae habang natawa naman ang iba, halatang nasobrahan na sila sa alak.

Sa isang sulok naman ay nag-uusap pa rin sila Chanyeol at Soojung tungkol sa plantation nila. Di ito ikinatuwa ni Baekhyun dahil di na dapat niya kinakausap si Soojung tungkol sa trabaho. _Halata namang type siya ng pinsan ko. Ayan ginagamit ang itsura para makalamang nanaman sa trabaho._

Di alam ni Baekhyun kung bakit nandito pa siya. Wala naman siyang kausap, kahit si Jongdae di pa rin siya pinapansin. At halata namang nag-eenjoy lang ang dalawang mag-syota na para bang nasa isang bakasyon sila. Kaya ito siya nasa isang tabi unit-unti na lang na umiinom. Di kasi malakas ang tolerance niya sa alcohol at nasa labas sila kaya naman marunong siyang magpigil. Para kasi sa kanya may mga nangyayaring di niya gusto tuwing nalalasin, kaya natuto na siyang pigilan ang sarili.

  
  
  
  


Ilang oras pa ang lumipas at halos maghahating gabi na. Napapapikit na si Baekhyun sa upuan niya pero buhay na buhay pa rin ang lahat. Maliban na lang ata kay Jongdae na nakatulog na sa isang dako dahil sa dami ng nainom nito. Kaya naman binuhat na ito ni Sehun at lumapit kay Baekhyun. “Sir Baekhyun, pwede bang mauna na kami ni Jongdae? Knock out na ‘tong kaibigan mo.”

“Ah ganun ba?” gusto na rin sumabay ni Baekhyun umuwi, pero pagtingin niya sa paligid, malalim pa rin ang usapan nina Chanyeol at Soojung. Sumimangot si Baekhyun dahil di siya papayag na may maiwan dito kung sakali, di pa alam ni Chanyeol ang lugar ng lubusan. “Sige mauna na kayo, sabihin ko na lang kay Kuya Richard na ako na ang bahala sa amin ni Chanyeol, alam ko naman yung pasikot-sikot dito.”

“Salamat Sir Baek.” tumango na lang si Sehun at umalis na habang buhat-buhat ang isang tulog na Jongdae. 

Naiwan na muling mag-isa si Baekhyun. Kaya di nagtagal ay tuluyan na itong nakatulog kahit na siya ay nasa gitna ng kasiyahan.  
  
  
  


Natutuwa si Chanyeol sa mga tao rito, lalo na kay Soojung. Di siya makapaniwala noong una na kamag-anak ni Baekhyun ito dahil masyado itong mabait. Di naman sa di mabait si Baekhyun pero lagi na lang silang nagbabangayan kaya mahirap nang makita kung gaano ito kaamo.

Pero kahit pa ganoon ang nararamdaman ni Chanyeol, nang nakita niya ang tulog na Baekhyun sa isang tabi at halata na ang pagod nito, di niya pa rin mapigilan na di mag alala. Lumapit ito dito at tinapik ng dahan-dahan ang balikat. “Baekhyun, gising.”

Nagising naman agad si Baekhyun. Di pa naman nagtatagal ng nakaidlip ito. Tumingin lang ito kay Chanyeol at kumunot ang noo. “Bakit?”

 _O parang galit nanaman._ “Nasaan si Jongdae at Sehun?”

“Umuwi na, bagsak na si Jongdae eh.”

Napakunot ang noo ni Chanyeol. “Bakit di ka pa sumama, eh pagod ka na?”

“Uhh...” di makasagot si Baekhyun, di niya alam ang sasabihin niya.

Natawa na lang si Chanyeol dahil pakiramdam niya hinihintay siya nito. “Umuwi na tayo Baekhyun.”

Sumimangot si Baekhyun. “Bakit ka tumatawa anong iniisip mo??” 

“Wala umuwi na tayo. Halika na.”

Nagpaalam na ang dalawa sa lahat. Sinabi ni Soojung na halos wala na dumadaang jeep ngayon sa lugar nila pag ganitong oras di katulad ng dati. Kaya pinahiram na lang sila ng isang lumang kotse ni Soojung, ibalik na lang daw nila bukas.

“Salamat sa time ang saya niyo kasama.” sabi ni Chanyeol kay Soojung.

“Salamat din. Good luck sa project niyong dalawa.”

Naglakad na ang dalawa paalis pagkatapos na rin magpaalam sa lahat. Nang medyo nakalayo na sila, di na napigilan ni Baekhyun ang magtanong. “Type mo ba pinsan ko?”

Natawa si Chanyeol. “Paano kung sinabi kong oo?”

Umirap si Baekhyun. “Kadiri pinsan ko yun ayaw kitang maging kamag-anak.”

“Ok. Sabi mo eh, eh di hindi ko siya type.”

“Weh parang di naman sa nakikita ko.”

“Di ko nga siya type.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Bahala ka diyan.” at umirap ito.

Biglang hinila ni Chanyeol ang braso ni Baekhyun para tumingin ito sa kanya. Silang dalawa lang andito sa paligid ng libo-libong palay sa ilalim ng gabi. “May gusto ka bang sabihin Baekhyun?”

Natulala si Baekhyun. Naguguluhan bakit biglang ganito ang inaasal ng isa. Wala naman siyang gustong sabihin nagtatanong lang naman siya as a concerned relative. _Hindi siya nagseselos kadiri wag kayong mag-isip ng ganun._

Humakbang pa palapit kay Baekhyun si Chanyeol at naramdaman na ni Baekhyun na hinahaplos na nito ang braso niya kaya naman nanlaki ang mata nito sa gulat. _Lasing na ba si Chanyeol anong ginagawa niya?_

Tinititigan lang siya ni Chanyeol na biglang na lang sumeryoso ang aura. Kinakabahan na rin si Baekhyun sa inaasal ng isa. Wala naman siyang gustong sabihin dito pero parang kakaunti na lang ay may gagawin na siyang pagsisisihan niya pag di pa tumigil si Chanyeol sa kinikilos niya.

Di na alam ni Baekhyun ang gagawin nang nakita niyang nakatingin na si Chanyeol sa mga labi niya kaya napalunok ito. _Baekhyun di ka naman lasing pwede bang magpigil ka???_

May sarili atang pag-iisip ang katawan ni Baekhyun dahil sa segundo na yun ay sigurado siyang hihilahin na niya palapit si Chanyeol para halikan ito kung hindi lang sila bigla inabutan ng ulan.

Nahimasmasan ang dalawa at biglang tumakbo papunta sa parking lot ng plantation nina Soojung. Itinuro agad ni Baekhyun ang sasakyang pinahiram sa kanila ni Soojung dahil medyo pamilyar naman sa kanya ito. Pumasok agad sila sa loob para di na sila tuluyang mabasa sa ulan. Si Baekhyun na ang dumeretso sa driver’s seat dahil halata namang naparami ang inom ni Chanyeol para mag-drive.

Medyo may kalumaan na ang sasakyang ito kaya walang heater ito o aircon kaya wala silang magawa kundi hayaang bukas ng kakaunti ang binta para may hangin pa rin na pumasok. Malas nga lang nila dahil umuulan.

“Anong ginagawa mo?!” biglang napasigaw si Baekhyun dahil nagtatanggal na ng pang-itaas si Chanyeol.

“Basa yung damit natin. Hubarin mo na rin yang sayo. Baka magkasakit ka.”

Napalunok nanaman si Baekhyun ng pangalawang beses ngayong gabi at dahil nanaman ito kay Chanyeol. Sinusubukan talaga siya ngayong gabi. Inaamin niya di naman ito ang unang beses na natukso siyang landiin si Chanyeol dahil di naman maitatangging magandang lalaki ito. Kaso naaalala niyang baka di siya ma-promote dahil sa lalaking ito, kaya kadalasan napapalitan ito ng inis.

Pero ito ata ang unang beses niyang nakita ang hubog ng katawan ni Chanyeol na walang kahit anong saplot. May isang beses kasing nagsuot siya ng isang Deadpool costume sa Halloween party nila at hapit na hapit ito sa katawan niya. Baguhan palang siya nun, pero parang napakarami sa kanila ang gustong iuwi siya ng gabing iyon. Isa na si Baekhyun dun.

Hinubad din naman ni Baekhyun ang pang-itaas niya at nagmaneho na. May punto naman kasi si Chanyeol. Pero kinakabahan ito dahil ramdam na ramdam niyang nakatitig sa kanya ang isa. Umiwas na lang din ito na lumingon sa kanya dahil baka ano pa ang mangyari sa kanila.

  
  
  
  


Pagdating sa hotel, nagmadali agad pumasok si Baekhyun sa banyo para maligo. Kaya napamura na lang ito nang naalala niyang naiwan niya ang pampalit sa labas. Wala siyang nagawa kung ang ipulupot muna ang tuwalya sa balakang niya at lumabas ng banyo. “Chanyeol maligo ka na.”

Tinitignan lang sya ni Chanyeol. “Nananadya ka ba?”

Magtataka na sana si Baekhyun sa tanong ni Chanyeol pero base sa tingin nito sa kanya, ay naiintindihan niya ang ipinapahiwatig nito. “Hindi ko sinasadya, kaya pumasok ka na sa banyo, para makapag bihis na ko.” seryoso nitong sinabi. 

Ngunit pagtayo ni Chanyeol, ay di pa rin niya inaalis ang tingin kay Baekhyun. Naglakad ito papunta sa banyo at bigla pang nagtama pa ang mga braso nila. Napalunok si Baekhyun, dahil halatang-halata naman na ang namumuong tensyon sa kanilang dalawa. Pero di papayag si Baekhyun sa nangyayari kaya nang nakapag bihis siya, ay agad-agad muna siyang umalis ng kwarto nila para tumambay sa hotel lobby.

Lumipas ang isang oras at saka naisipan ni Baekhyun bumalik sa kwarto nila. Malalim na ang tulog ni Chanyeol sa kama niya kaya naman nakampante ito at pumunta na rin sa kama niya para matulog. Pero bago pa man siya makapikit ay narinig niyang umungol ang kasama sa kabilang kama.

 _Hala ka Chanyeol, anong ginagawa mo???_ Kinabahan si Baekhyun at dahan-dahan na lumingon sa pwesto ng kasama. Bigla na lang itong nanghina dahil nakita niyang nanginginig na si Chanyeol sa lamig at nakakunot ang noo nito. “Chanyeol?”

Di sumagot ang isa. Napalitan na ng pag-aalala ang nararamdaman ni Baekhyun.

“Chanyeol okay ka lang ba?”

Wala pa ring natanggap na sagot si Baekhyun kaya dali-dali na itong tumayo at lumapit sa pwesto ni Chanyeol. Umupo ito sa tabi niya at hinawakan ang noo niya. "Tangina Chanyeol ang init mo."

At kahit pa umaapoy na ito dahil sa lagnat ay di pa rin napigilan ni Chanyeol na mapangiti sa nirinig.

"Parang okay ka naman pala hayaan na lang kaya kita?" sabi ni Baekhyun habang dali-dali namang ngumuso si Chanyeol na parang bata. 

Umirap si Baekhyun kahit wala namang nakakakita sa kanya. “Bilis mo palang magkasakit, sana mas inaalagaan mo sarili mo."

"Mhhm di ko mmm na mmman mmm alam na aabutin mmm tayo ng ulan."

Nanlambot ulit si Baekhyun dahil napaka-vulnerable tignan ni Chanyeol ngayon. Parang gusto niya itong alagaan at tanggalin lahat ng sakit na nararamdaman nito. At syempre dahil nga pakiramdam niya ay _siya ang responsable sa lahat ng tao dito_. Kailangan niyang alagaan ng mabuti si Chanyeol. 

Agad ito kumuha ng bimpo sa bag niya at kumuha ng tabo sa banyo. Buti na lang may ganoon ang hotel, para di na siya mahirapan pang magpabalik-balik sa banyo.

Inuubo na rin si Chanyeol at pinagpapawisan ang likod kaya kumuha pa ulit si Baekhyun ng isa pang bimpo sa bag niya para lang punasan ang likod nito.

Nang medyo kumalma na si Chanyeol sa panginginig ay napahikab na si Baekhyun sa antok. Alas dose na ng gabi at maaga pa ang pasok nila bukas. Malamang a-absent na si Chanyeol, pero siya di pwede, kailangan niya pa rin pumasok. _Ah puyat nanaman._

Kaya naman kinumutan na nito si Chanyeol at bumalik na sa kama niya para subukan nang matulog muli.

  
  
  
  


Ang init.

Gustong gusto ni Baekhyun ang mainit na pakiramdam pag natutulog. Ayaw niya kasi talaga ng sobrang lamig. Para siyang binabalot sa isang komportableng init laban sa malamig na klima ng kwarto. Mas sumasarap ang tulog niya pag ganito. Sinubukan ni Baekhyun yakapin ang unan na katabi niya pero parang nahihirapan na itong kumilos. Bakit parang ang higpit ng nakapulupot sa kanya at di siya makagalaw? _Huh?_

Biglang minulat ni Baekhyun ang kanyang mga mata.

Na paurong siya ng bahagya nang nakita niyang nasa tabi na niya si Chanyeol at pilit na pinagsisiksikan ang sarili niya rito. Gusto na sana siyang itulak ni Baekhyun papalayo pero biglang yinakap pa ito ng mas mahigpit.

"Park Chanyeol bumalik ka sa kama mo.“ giit ni Baekhyun na pilit hinahabaan ang pasensya dahil alam niyang nilalagnat pa rin ang isa.

“Ayaw lamig.” sagot nito habang nakakunot ang noo at pilit pa ring sinisiksik ang sarili kay Baekhyun kahit wala nang natitirang puwang sa pagitan nila.

_Itutulak mo ba ‘to palayo Baekhyun? Itulak mo na sige na. May sakit lang naman siya, wala naman sigurong mangyayari pag nilamig pa rin siya ng kaunti di ba?_

Sinilip ulit ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol pero agad-agad ding iniwas ang tingin nito. Naawa kasi siya pag tinitignan niya ito kaya mas mabuti pang di niya na lang makita para tuluyan niyang mapaalis.

“Chanyeol itutulak talaga kita seryoso, bumalik ka nga sa higaan mo.”

Di ito gumagalaw.

“Pag hindi ka umalis, ako ang aalis! Dito ka na doon ako hihiga sa kama mo!” dagdag pa nito.

Nang wala pa ring nakuhang sagot si Baekhyun ay napagdesisyunan na nitong siya na lang ang lilipat. Mukhang mas malamig naman kasi talaga sa pwesto ni Chanyeol kasi nandoon malapit ang aircon, at kahit ayaw niya ay pipilitin niya na lang kesa sa ganito ang sitwasyon nila.

Pero nang hawakan ni Baekhyun ang mga braso ni Chanyeol, naramdaman niyang mas mainit pa ito kumpara sa kanina. Napalitan nanaman ng pag-aalala ang inis na nararamdaman niya. Di niya alam kung anong pwedeng gawin para lang mabawasan ang nararamdamang lamig ni Chanyeol. Wala nang nagawa si Baekhyun at niyakap na lang pabalik ang nilalamig na kasamahan.

Ni kahit isang beses, di inaakala ni Baekhyun na malalagay siya sa ganitong posisyon. Kailan nga ba nang huli siyang nakaramdam ng ganito? Hindi niya alam. Gulong-gulo siya dahil ang lakas ng tibok ng puso niya. Nalilito siya dahil sa huli niyang pagkakaalam ay ayaw niya sa taong nasa harapan niya ngayon, at alam niyang ayaw din ng taong ito sa kanya. Pero kahit pareho silang may nararamdamang yamot sa isa’t isa, ay di niya pa rin mawari kung bakit hinahayaan lang nila na magkalapit ang kanilang mga katawan.

“Baekhyun ang lamig pa rin.” humigpit ang yakap nito sa isa habang si Baekhyun ay pilit na lang na hinahaplos ang mga bisig nito, baka sakaling mabawasan ang lamig na nararamdaman nito.

“Ganito ka pala kasakitin no? Tapos pagdating natin ng hotel kanina sana---”

“Shhh. Yakap na lang please.” nilubog pa lalo nito ang ulo sa dibdib ni Baekhyun.

Parang natutuliro na si Baekhyun, ganito ba talaga to pag may sakit? _Akala ba niya close kami? Di nga kami magkaibigan para gawin ko to?_ Pero syempre mas hinigpitan pa niya ang yakap kay Chanyeol dahil kahit di niya aminin, gusto niya ang pakiramdam na ito. _Pero walang ibig sabihin 'to. Tinutulungan ko lang siya. Tinutulungan ko lang siya. Tulong lang talaga kahit ayaw ko sa kanya. Oo ayaw ko sa kanya. Ayaw na ayaw ko sa kanya. Ayaw ko sa nararamdaman ko ngayon dahil sa kanya._

Tumingin ulit kay Chanyeol at di niya inaasahan na nakatingin din pala ito sa kanya.

“Salamat Baekhyun.” at panandaliang nilapat ang mga labi nito sa isa.  
  
  
  
  


Pagdating ng umaga ay agad sinabihan ni Baekhyun si Kuya Richard na bumili ng gamot para kay Chanyeol kung may madadaanan man itong botika. Medyo bumaba naman na ang lagnat ni Chanyeol at di na rin ito nanginginig. _Kaunting pahinga na lang siguro ‘to._

Si Baekhyun na lang din ang nagpadala ng mga email sa kanilang manager na hindi muna makakapag trabaho si Chanyeol dahil nagkasakit siya. Nagbilin na rin siya kay Sehun na mag-notes ng maiigi dahil wala si Chanyeol at mayroon pa silang mga plantation na pupuntahan mamaya.

Pagkatapos magbihis ay nag-aalala pa rin si Baekhyun kung pwede niya bang iwanan mag-isa si Chanyeol. Di niya alam kung kanino pwede ibilin ang katrabaho.

“Okay lang ako Baekhyun, kaya ko na sarili ko.”

Napalingon siya at nakitang nakapikit pa rin si Chanyeol kahit na gising ito. “Wala naman akong sinasabi.”

Minulat nito ang mga mata. “Kita mo ba yang nakasimangot mong mukha” tumawa ito ng mahina. “Saka kanina ka pa nagsasalitang mag-isa naririnig ko lahat.”

Umirap si Baekhyun pero inaamin niyang medyo nakakagaan ng loob makita ang sitwasyon ni Chanyeol ngayon kumpara sa kagabi.

“Ibibilin ko na lang sa hotel lobby kung anong oras ka papadalhan ng pagkain ok? Pag may emergency tawagan mo kaagad kami nina Sehun at Jongdae.”

“Yes po.” ngumiti ito kay Baekhyun.

Parang di bigla makahinga si Baekhyun. “Aalis na kami. Magpahinga ka na lang.” at agad nang lumabas ng kwarto.

  
  
  
  
  


Kahit nagmumukhang okay lang si Baekhyun buong araw, pagkatapos ng mga nangyari kagabi ay nababahala siya sa nararamdaman niya, pati na rin sa kinikilos ni Chanyeol kahit pa alam niyang may sakit ito. Kaya pagkatapos na pagkatapos ng trabaho nila ngayong araw, ito siya hila-hila si Jongdae papunta sa malapit na kainan sa hotel para lang makausap ito mag-isa.

“Buti naman napag isipan mo nang kausapin ako no?” hirit ni Jongdae.

Di alam ni Baekhyun kung paano magsisimula. 

“Ano na? Magsasalita ka o magtatanong ako?”

“Sandali lang kasi di ko nga alam saan magsisimula.”

Nanlaki ang mata ni Jongdae. “Ah ganun, so marami na ngang nangyari na di ko alam?”

Umirap si Baekhyun. “Di naman sa ganun, matagal na kasi siya at kinalimutan ko na rin siya kaso biglang di ko mapaliwanag bakit parang nagkakaganito bigla.”

“Wala akong maintindihan Baekhyun, pakilinaw. Anong nagkakaganito bigla?”

“Wala, pakiramdam ko lang parang ano.”

Naiinis na si Jongdae, ngayon niya lang ata nakitang ganito si Baekhyun. Parang nahihiya at litong-lito sa gusto sabihin. “Parang ano? Ituloy mo tatadyakan kitang bruha ka.”

“Eh kasi nga ang gulo!”

“Ano nga???”

“Wala. Pakiramdam ko kasi napapalapit loob ni Chanyeol sa akin.” sabi nito sabay iwas ng tingin.

Gusto pigilan ni Jongdae ang sarili ngumiti, pero sa totoo lang kinikilig na ito. “Talaga? Paano mo naman nasabi yan? Hindi kaya nag-assume ka lang?”

Parang nasaktan si Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Jongdae. Paano nga kung nag-assume lang siya? Paano kung ayaw naman talaga ni Chanyeol sa kanya kahit na kakaiba ang inaasta nito? Bakit parang ayaw ni Baekhyun ang pakiramdam na yun? “Pwedeng oo, pwedeng hindi, di ko alam.”

“Ay na-hurt siya oh.” natawa si Jongdae.

Umirap nanaman si Baekhyun. “Ano pagtatawanan mo lang ba ako o gusto mo marinig buong kwento?”

“Wait may buong kwento? Maliban sa pakiramdam namin pinopormahan ka ni Chanyeol?”

“So feeling niyo pinopormahan ako ni Chanyeol?” namula si Baekhyun.

“Hindi hinuhuli lang kita.” natatawa nitong sabi.

“Alam mo di ka nakakatulong.” patayo na sana si Baekhyun pero hinila siya ni Jongdae pabalik.

“Biro lang, parang di ka naman sanay sakin! Dapat walang lalaki ang titibag sa pagkakaibigan natin!”

Natahimik si Baekhyun nang ilang minuto at nakatingin lang kay Jongdae. Huminga ito nang malalim at biglang sinabi. “Muntik ng may mangyari dati samin ni Chanyeol.”

Muntik nang mabulunan si Jongdae sa iniinom niyang SanMig Light. “Ang landi mo! Kailan ‘to nangyari!?”

“Last year pa, nung Halloween party ng department.”

“Gaga ka, bago pa lang si Chanyeol noon!”

Tumango si Baekhyun. "Alam ko."

“Traydor ka crush ko si Chanyeol noon ha.”

“Tigilan mo nga ako, nililigawan ka na ni Sehun noon.”

“Aba malay mo, may chance pala kami???”

“Baliw wala na kayong chance, ako ang inuwi.”

Napatili si Jongdae. “Walang hiya ka! Inuwi ka? Ito ba yung muntik lang may mangyari?”

Namumula si Baekhyun pag naaalala niya ang gabing yun. Di sa kilig kundi sa hiya. “Oo, kasi nakatulog lang ako dahil sa dami nang nainom ko.”

“Bes isang Park Chanyeol nakatulog ka lang???”

“Ano ba? Di tayo nag-usap para lang purihin ng purihin si Chanyeol.”

“Ay sorry, ano ba kasing nangyari ha? Kwento mo nga ng buo.”

“Ayoko na nga maalala eh!”

“Wala tayo dito ngayon, kung di mo gustong ikwento ito.”

Napabuntong-hininga si Baekhyun. “Madami lang talaga akong nainom noong gabing iyon at masyado ako naging confident. So ayun, kung saan-saan ko hinihila si Chanyeol para makipag-momol.” namumula ito lalo, parang kahit wala siyang iniinom na beer ay nag-iinit ang katawan nito. “Tapos ayun niyaya ko na lang siya bigla na iuwi na niya ako.”

“Tangina, kakaiba ka.”

“Pero ayun nga, nakatulog lang ako sa sasakyan niya hanggang sa nakarating kami sa condo niya. Tapos umaga na nung nagising ako.”

Tawang-tawa si Jongdae. “Alam mo komedyante ka pala no? Baka ma-inlove yang si Chanyeol sa’yo pagpatuloy mo lang yan.”

“Seryoso ka kasi ako!” hinampas nito ang kaibigan.

“Okay sorry sorry, continue.”

“Ayun syempre hiyang-hiya ako pag gising ko ng umaga, niyaya na lang niya akong mag-breakfast. Pero ang kapal naman ng mukha ko nakakahiya, kaya nag-drive through na lang kami sa McDo at nag-take out, tapos hinatid na niya ako sa condo ko. Kaya niya rin siguro nahulaan kung anong gusto kong order sa McDo nung isang araw dahil dun.”

“Wow one year ago naalala pa niya??? Alam mo kung sakin yan ginawa, paggising na paggising niya papalayasin ko na siya.”

“Well mukhang mabait si Chanyeol compared sayo.”

“Ay mabait na ngayon? Isang taon kayong nagbabangayan tapos sa isang iglap mas mabait sa akin? Anong nangyari lately? May nangyari na naman ba?”

Napalunok si Baekhyun. Nahihiya na siyang magkwento dahil baka mali lang siya ng assessment sa lahat ng bagay at ang ending nito ay assuming lang talaga siya. “He kissed me last night.”

Napanganga si Jongdae.

“Well, nagpasalamat siya kasi inalagaan ko siya, kasi nga may sakit siya. Tapos ayun hinalikan na lang ako bigla.”

“Ay nako Baekhyun, ang hirap naman mag-assume, lalo na pag may sakit. Baka clouded judgement lang yan.”

Nalungkot si Baekhyun pero alam niyang may punto si Jongdae.

“Pero let’s see diba? After nito, ilang linggo tayong nandito. Ilang linggo rin kayong roommates. Baka may mangyari.” sabi nito sabay taas baba ng kilay.

“Ang baboy mo.”

“Atleast di ako yung tipo ng taong nagyaya tapos tutulugan.” irap nito.

“Ugh nakakainis ka!”

“Di ko pa rin matanggap na natago mo sakin ’to. Grabe isa na ata to sa mga pinaka nakakahiyang kwentong narinig ko.”

“Kaya ayokong ikwento sayo eh!”

  
  
  
  
  


Dumating ang kinabukasan ay halos di pa rin tumitigil si Jongdae ng kakangawa kay Baekhyun dahil nagawa nitong itago sa kanya ang nangyari sa kanila ni Chanyeol dati.

Di naman kailangan sabihin lahat ni Baekhyun kay Jongdae ang nangyayari sa buhay niya. Pero isang araw na lang kasi biglang nagbago ang pakikitungo ni Baekhyun sa katrabaho niya. Mula sa isang crush, naging kaaway niya na lang bigla ito.

"Kaya pala frustrated kayo sa isa't isa all this time? Ibang frustration na pala talaga." bulong ni Jongdae.

Hinampas ni Baekhyun si Jongdae dahil baka may makarinig sa kanya. Nasa van na kasi silang lahat kasama si Chanyeol na bumuti na ang pakiramdam. “Manahimik ka nga diyan."

"Okay lang busy yung dalawa. Ini-inform pa rin ni Sehun sa Chanyeol sa mga namiss nila kahapon."

Lumingon ng bahagya si Baekhyun sa kanila at napansin niyang malalim nga ang pinag uusapan ng dalawa. Nakasimangot si Chanyeol habang binabasa ang notes na ginawa ni Sehun kahapon at si Sehun naman ay napapakamot na lang ng ulo dahil may mga tanong si Chanyeol na di niya masagot.

"Seryoso bang wala talaga sa inyo ang nakaisip itanong man lang yun Sehun?"

Umiling si Sehun. 

"Napaka-basic n’on. And to think na itong plantation pa ang gustong piliin ni Baekhyun." 

Sumimangot bigla si Baekhyun nang narinig niya ng pangalan niya, di niya na rin nagustuhan ang tono ng boses ni Chanyeol. "May problema ba?"

At kahit may namumuo ng inis kay Baekhyun, nanghina pa rin siya nang nagtagpo ang mga mata nila ni Chanyeol. Mga ilang segundo pa silang ganoon pero biglang umiwas ng tingin si Chanyeol nang narinig niyang napa ubo si Jongdae. “Walang problema.”

“Okay sabi mo.” at lumingon ulit si Baekhyun kay Jongdae na nagpipigil ng ngiti. _Minsan gusto ko na lang suntukin ‘tong kaibigan ko._

Napabuntong-hininga si Chanyeol. “Actually meron pala.”

“Ano yun?” lumingo ulit si Baekhyun sa kanila.

“Sabi kasi ni Sehun mukhang lahat kayo ay parang gusto nang piliin ang Manzanares plantation na binisita niyo kahapon.”

“Okay tapos?”

“Wala man lang naka-isip sa inyong magtanong kung gaano karaming production naha-handle nila pag hindi peak season?”

Natahimik si Baekhyun dahil di niya nga naisip yun. Pero lahat kasi ng hinahanap nila sa isang plantation na base sa mga pinag usapan nila nang naunang araw ay nakikita niya na sa plantation na binisita nila kahapon, kaya naman ito na ang gusto niyang kunin para sa proposal nila.

“Paano ko mapagkakatiwalaang okay ‘tong desisyon na ito kung nakakalimutan niyo ang ganoon kaliit na bagay?”

“Wag kang OA Chanyeol, pwedeng pwede naman tanungin ‘yun. As if di na natin sila ulit makikita.” nakakunot na ang noo ni Baekhyun at tumataas na ang boses nito. “Kung may iba kang gustong i-propose na plantation malaya kang gawin yun. Alam ko naman kung anong plantation talaga gusto mo.” _Dun ka na sa plantation nina Soojung._

Sa totoo lang ayaw ni Baekhyun sa plantation nina Soojung dahil pagbabawalan siyang magtrabaho sa project pag nagkataon, dahil kamag-anak niya ang mga ito. Alam niyang maganda din naman sanang kunin sila pero, kung may mas maganda naman para sa kanya bakit hindi? At isa pa ang dami niyang pinaghirapan para sa project na ito at di niya ikatutuwa kung di siya mapapabilang dito.

“Nag-assume ka nanaman. Tinatanong ko lang.” sagot ni Chanyeol.

Di na siya sinagot ni Baekhyun dahil naiinis na ito. Pinipisil na rin ni Jongdae ang kamay niya para kumalma siya dahil kitang-kita na sa mukha niya ang pagkagigil.

  
  
  


Dumaan ang ilan pang araw at halos di na nagpapansinan si Baekhyun at Chanyeol kahit pa tungkol sa trabaho. Nagsasarili lang ang dalawang team sa mga proposal na gagawin nila dahil unti-unti na nila itong binubuo.

Tatlong araw na lang ang natitira bago sila bumalik ulit ng Maynila kaya naman ay lalong nagiging busy ang apat. Pero nagtataka si Baekhyun bakit halos kasama nila ni Jongdae si Sehun buong araw at wala ito sa tabi ng boss niya.

“Sehun wala ba kayong ginagawa ni Chanyeol?” tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Wow kaya mo pa palang sabihin ang pangalan niya? Kala ko lason na sa dila mo eh.” singit ni Jongdae.

“Manamihik ka nga diyan.” lumingon ulit si Baekhyun kay Sehun. “Ano Sehun?”

“Tapos na ako sa task na binigay sakin ni Sir Park.” ngiti nito. “Umalis siya eh bibisita daw ata ng plantations ulit. Baka may ihahabol sa proposal na ginagawa niya.”

Nainis si Baekhyun _._ “Ah anong plantation? Kina Soojung ba?”

Umirap si Jongdae. “Alam mo ayokong sabihin to dahil kaibigan kita. Pero nagseselos ka ba? Laking galit mo na ata sa plantation ng pinsan mo nitong mga nakaraang araw ha?”

Hinampas ni Baekhyun ang braso ng kaibigan. “Ano bang sinasabi mo diyan? Bakit ako magseselos? Bakit ha? Mukha bang type ko si Chanyeol?“

“Gusto mo talagang sagutin ko yang tanong mo?” banta ni Jongdae.

Napailing na lang si Sehun. “Hay Sir Baek wag kang mag-alala, ikaw ang type noon.”

Sumimangot si Baekhyun pero namumula na ito. “Ano bang sinasabi mo! Ayoko sa kanya! Kadiri kayo.”

“Ay nag-blush.” sabi ni Jongdae.

“Di yan blush, galit yan. Umiinit ulo ko sa inyo!” tumayo na si Baekhyun at dinala ang laptop niya. “Babalik na ako sa kwarto, bahala kayong dalawa diyan!”  
  
  
  


Lumipas ang ilang oras at walang ibang ginawa si Baekhyun kundi ang ibaon ang atensyon niya proposal na ginagawa. Pero sa totoo lang, nagagambala siya dahil iniisip niyang kasama nanaman ni Chanyeol ang pinsan nito, at mukhang ang plantation na talaga nila ang pipiliin niya para sa proposal. Pag nagkataon na mas maganda ang proposal niya, tuluyan na ngang mawawala ang project na ito sa kanya. _Bye project._ _Bye Chanyeol. Magsama kayo ng pinsan ko._

Mas lalong nainis si Baekhyun nang nakitang niyang dumating na si Chanyeol na may ngiti sa mga labi nito. _Parang ang saya saya._ Napairap na lang ito kahit di nakatingin ang isa sa kanya sa inis.

Umupo si Chanyeol sa kama niya at napansin ang nakangiwi na mukha ni Baekhyun. "Bakit ka nakasimangot diyan, sino nanamang kaaway mo."

_Wow ang kapal._

"Naiinis ako kasi ang dami-dami kong ginagawa tapos ikaw naglalakwatsa lang." 

"Excuse me, may pinuntahan lang akong plantation." 

Umirap si Baekhyun. "Yeah right. Kamusta naman araw niyo ng pinsan ko."

Bahagyang napasimangot si Chanyeol pero agad itong napalitan ng tawa. "Aba malay ko, di naman ako sa plantation nina Soojung pumunta, sa Manzanares ako galing."

"Huh?" napatigil si Baekhyun, yun kasi ang plantation na pinili nila ng team niya.

"Oo nga, doon ako galing kanina. Nakakatuwa nga eh. Tama ka, mukhang nasa plantation na nila lahat ng hinahanap natin." ngumiti ito kay Baekhyun. "Tinanong ko na rin sa kanila lahat ng gusto kong malaman nung wala ako."

Nakahinga ng maluwag si Baekhyun. Parang yung bigat na nararamdaman niya nang ilang araw ay bigla na lang nawala. Pero di ito makapagsalita, di niya inaakalang gagawin ‘yon ni Chanyeol. "Okay. Good to know."

Tinitigan lang ni Chanyeol ang biglang natulalang Baekhyun. Mukhang maraming itong iniisip. Ang wirdo ng nararamdaman niya pero biglang niyang namiss si Baekhyun pagkatapos ang ilang araw na halos di ito nakakausap o nakakaaway. "Baekhyun. I'm sorry."

Napatingin si Baekhyun sa kanya. Halos di ito makahinga nang nakita niya ang tingin ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Napalunok ito pero dinaan niya na lang ito sa isang tawa. “Wala yun."

"Di dapat ako umasta ng ganun sa inyo. Di dapat ako nagtataas ng boses sa maliliit na dahilan."

Nagtama ang mata nila at nakita ni Baekhyun na nagsisisi si Chanyeol sa inasal niya. "Sorry din." ngumiti si Baekhyun, pero tinititigan lang ito ni Chanyeol. "Dapat inintindi kita, o sana bago ako nagdesis--"

Nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun nang bigla na lang lumapit si Chanyeol sa kanya at sinunggaban ito ng isang halik. Parang gusto nang kumawala ng puso ni Baekhyun sa dibdib niya dahil sa lakas ng tibok nito, pero kahit pa gulat siya, agad niya pa rin hinalikan ito pabalik.

Ngayon lang napagtanto ni Baekhyun na matagal na pala niya ito gustong gawin. Ang halikan si Chanyeol.

Kung saan-saan na nakakarating ang kamay ng dalawa. Ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol ay parehong nasa pisngi ni Baekhyun. Samantalang si Baekhyun naman ay nakapulupot na ang mga daliri sa buhok ni Chanyeol. May mga pagkakataon na tinutulak niya pa ito papalapit para mas magdikit ang kanilang mga labi. Pero kahit anong pilit nila ay parang kulang pa rin ito.

Bumitaw ng kaunti si Baekhyun para huminga pero agad na dumeretso si Chanyeol sa leeg nito. "Ah Chanyeol." napa-ungol na ito sa sarap na nararamdaman niya. 

"Tangina Baekhyun." bumaba ang mga kamay nito sa bewang ni Baekhyun para ipwesto ito sa ibabaw niya. Agad namang ipinulupot ni Baekhyun ang mga paa sa katawan ni Chanyeol.

Tinanggal ni Chanyeol ang pang itaas ni Baekhyun at bumalik sa pagsipsip sa leeg ng isa.

"Chanyeol kailangan pa natin mag-usap."

Napaungol si Chanyeol. "Mamaya na."

"Pero Chan-- ah."

Sinipsip bigla ni Chanyeol ang utong nito. "Ayoko, baka maudlot pa ‘to." sabi nya at bumalik ulit sa pagsipsip sa utong ng isa.

Nasasarapan na ng sobra si Baekhyun kaya hindi na niya napigilang bumayo kay Chanyeol. Ramdam na ramdam na niya kung gaano silang dalawa katigas.

Bumabayo na rin pabalik si Chanyeol at ibinaba ang mga kamay niya sa pwet ni Baekhyun at hinimas ito.

Nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun at napatigil ito. "Chanyeol."

"Ano nanaman Baekhyun?" sabi ni Chanyeol at muling hinalikan ang mga labi ni Baekhyun. 

Di na natuloy ni Baekhyun ang sasabihin at humalik na lang agad pabalik. Pero natigilan ulit ito nang ipasok na ni Chanyeol ang mga kamay sa loob ng shorts niya upang mahimas lalo ang pwet nito. "Chanyeol sandali." 

Napatigil na ang isa. "Bakit? “

Napakagat ng labi si Baekhyun. Gusto niyang magsalita at magpaliwanag kay Chanyeol pero nawawala sa isip niya ito minsan dahil di pa rin tumigil ang mga bewang nilang bumabayo pa rin sa isa't isa. "Hindi ako nagbo-bottom." nahihiyang sabi ni Baekhyun. 

Humina ang pagbayo ni Chanyeol sa narinig. "Ano?" 

Namula si Baekhyun. "Never pa akong nag-bottom Chanyeol."

"Oh." napatigil na si Chanyeol, halatang nalilito na ito. "Ako din." Kita sa mukha ng dalawa na namomroblema sila. "Wow, hindi ko naisip na kahit kailan magiging bottom ako Baekhyun." natawa ng konti si Chanyeol. "Lalo na sayo."

Mahinhin na hinampas ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. "Bastos ka ha."

Di na alam ng dalawa kung paano itutuloy ‘to kung walang bibigay sa kanila. Pero ni kahit kaunti ay ayaw nilang itigil ang nasimulan na. Pareho na silang nalulunod sa pagkasabik sa isa’t isa.

Muling hinaplos ni Chanyeol ang mga pisngi ni Baekhyun at unti-unti itong hinila sa kanya upang magtagpo muli ang kanilang mga labi. “Please Baekhyun ayokong tumigil."

Tumango si Baekhyun at marahan na kinagat ang labi nito bago humiwalay ng panandalian upang tanggalin ang pantaas ni Chanyeol. “Ayoko din.” Muli niya itong hinalikan at dahan-dahang itinulak sa kama niya. Inayos rin nito ang pagkaupo niya sa ibabaw ni Chanyeol kung saan naramdaman niya ang pwet ng isa.

“Puta Baekhyun sigurado ka bang ayaw mo nito?” at mas diniin pa ang pagbayo sa puwetan ng isa.

Napakagat ng labi si Baekhyun, pilit na pinipigilan ang sarili umungol. Kahit anong hagod nilang dalawa sa isa’t isa ay kulang pa rin ito. 

Napatigil sandali si Baekhyun at tinitigan panandalian si Chanyeol. "Papayag lang ako pag salitan tayo." sabi nito. 

Napalunok si Chanyeol pero may nag-iba sa mga mata nito. Dinilaan nito ang mga labi at pumayag sa kahilingan ng isa.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Chanyeol di pa rin tayo nag-uusap.” bungad ni Baekhyun pag-upo na pag-upo nila sa eroplano pabalik ng Maynila.

“Anong pag-uusapan natin?”

“Marami.” nakasimangot na si Baekhyun dahil mula nang isang araw niya pa niyaya si Chanyeol na mag-usap sila. Inabot na sila ng flight nila pabalik ng Maynila at di pa rin nila napag-uusapan ang lahat ng nangyari sa kanila.

Napabuntong-hininga si Chanyeol nang nakita ang mukha ng isa. Mula ng may nangyari sa kanilang dalawa, nahihirapan na siyang tanggihan ang mga hiling ni Baekhyun. Nanghihina siya tuwing nakikitang nakasimangot o nakangiwi ang isa. “Fine, anong gusto mong pag-usapan?”

Napaisip si Baekhyun. Marami siyang gustong sabihin magmula pa noong unang may nangyari sa kanila. “Well…”

“Oh ano?”

Napa-pout si Baekhyun nang wala sa oras. “Sandali lang kasi! Nag-iisip pa ako!”

Natawa si Chanyeol at kinurot ang pisngi ng isa. “Ang cute mo pala.”

Umirap naman si Baekhyun at tinabig ang kamay ng isa. “Para kang timang.”

“Totoo naman kasi! Bakit kaya di ko nakita dati?”

“Busy kang awayin ako.”

“Di ba ikaw yun?”

“Wow ha.”

“Ang landi niyong dalawa.” biglang singit ni Jongdae mula sa kabilang aisle.

Umirap si Baekhyun pero nanlaki ang mata ni Chanyeol. Di kasi siya sanay na ganoon na lang kausapin ni Jongdae.

Natawa si Sehun sa tabi ni Jongdae at siniko ang kasintahan. “Huy, boss natin yang mga yan.”

Biglang natauhan si Jongdae. “Ay joke lang Sir Park.” at nag-peace sign pa kay Chanyeol. “Pero weekend naman pwedeng friends na lang tayo?”

“Huy Jongdae tumigil ka na nga.” suway ni Baekhyun

“Luh ang OA ni Baekhyun, kala mo aagawin jowa niya. Excuse me may jowa na ako.”

Natigil ang dalawa. Kasi di naman sila mag-jowa. Ano nga ba sila?

Lumingon si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. “Mamaya na lang tayo mag-usap.”

“Agree.” mukhang kailangan nga nilang mag-usap.

  
  
  
  
  


Lumipas ang ilang linggo at di pa rin pinag-uusapan ng dalawa kung ano ba talaga ang namamagitan sa kanila. Tuwing gusto nilang mag-usap nauuwi ito sa ibang gawain na di nila matanggihan. Mula nang bumalik sila galing Negros ay halos di na sila mapaghiwalay. Madalas nang inaabot ang isa sa condo ng isa, mapa kay Chanyeol man ito o kay Baekhyun.

Di na rin sila nalalayo sa tukso ng nakararami sa opisina, napansin na rin kasi ng iba na sabay silang pumapasok at umuuwi. Halos di na rin sila nagbabangayan katulad ng dati. Pero ayun nga, hanggang ngayon parehong may tanong sa isip nila kung ano ba talaga sila kaya nakapagtataka bakit di pa rin nila ito pinag-uusapan.

“Alam mo sasabunutan kitang bruha ka, linawin mo yan ha.” di na ata mabilang ni Baekhyun kung ilang beses na siyang sinermunan ni Jongdae.

“Parang di naman na kasi kailangan diba? Parang okay naman na kami sa ganito. Alam mo yun?”

“Sasabunutan na talaga kita!” laban nito at kinurot ang tagiliran niya.

“Hala! Harassment isusumbong kita sa HR!” biro nito.

“Baekhyun naman kasi! Kailangan sigurado ka sa kanya okay? Makinig ka nga sa akin!”

“Okay fine sige. Grabe naman to, nanay ba kita?”

“I just care okay? Kausapin mo na lang.”

Parang kinakabahan si Baekhyun. May nararamdaman siyang di niya maipinta.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kinagabihan noon ay sa condo sila ni Chanyeol dumiretso. Desidido na si Baekhyun na kakausapin niya na talaga si Chanyeol kung ano nga bang namamagitan sa kanilang dalawa.

Pero ito nanaman si Baekhyun hindi alam paano magsisimula. Parang ngayon lang ata siya naduwag ng ganito. Hindi naman siya ganito dati, lagi siyang may desisyon sa mga bagay agad-agad. Kailan pa siya naging sobrang indecisive?

Iniisip niya lang naman, paano kung di niya magustuhan ang sagot ni Chanyeol? Paano kung hindi siya magiging handa sa maririnig nito? Paano kung wala pala lahat ng ito? Higit sa lahat ano ba talaga ang gusto niyang marinig mula sa isa? 

“Kumain ka na ba?” bigla na lang tinanong ni Baekhyun.

Nagtataka si Chanyeol sa tanong ni Baekhyun. “Baekhyun, buong araw tayong magkasama. May oras bang pakiramdam mong kumain akong mag-isa kanina?”

“Wala hehe.” _Wala lang talaga akong masabi._

Pinulupot ni Chanyeol ang mga kamay nito kay Baekhyun mula sa likod at pwinesto ang mukha sa may balikat ng isa. “Nako, gutom ka na ba ha?” tanong nito sabay kurot sa tiyan ni Baekhyun. _  
_

“Aray ano ba yan.” at marahan itong siniko. Nalulungkot si Baekhyun, paano kung mawala lahat ng ‘to dahil lang gusto niyang klaruhin kung anong meron sa kanila? Ayaw niya ata yun. “Oo gutom ako.”

“Anong gusto mong kainin? Except sa akin.”

“Luh baka ikaw ‘tong may gustong kainin ak--”

Di na natuloy ni Baekhyun ang sasabihin dahil bigla na lang sinipsip ni Chanyeol ang balat sa pagitan ng leeg at balikat nito. “Mhmm? May sinasabi ka ba?”

_Grabeng distraction ‘to? Tulungan niyo po ako, kakayanin ko bang makausap to ngayong gabi? Kaya today? Kaya ba?_

Siniko niya ulit si Chanyeol at humarap sa kanya pero di pa rin tinatanggal ni Chanyeol ang hawak niya sa bewang ni Baekhyun. “Tumigil ka na, kailangan natin kumain ng hapunan.”

Di naman sumagot si Chanyeol. Tinititigan niya lang si Baekhyun habang hinahaplos ang beywang nito gamit ang kanyang hinlalaki. Parang ngayon niya lang ata tinignan ng ganito kalalim ang isa. Parang pakiramdam niya, sa sandaling ito, napagdesisyunan niyang kay Baekhyun na lang iikot ang mundo niya. O, si Baekhyun na lang ang magiging mundo niya. Dinala niya mga kamay sa pisngi ni Baekhyun at napapikit naman ang isa. Nag-iwan ito ng isang matamis na halik sa mga labi ng nasa harap niya. “Bababa lang ako saglit, anong gusto mong pagkain?”

“Hmmm Tapsilog?”

“Breakfast? Bukas mo na ba siya balak kainin? Iba talaga kakainin mo ngayong gabi?” tinukso na naman nito ang isa.

“Tumigil ka diyan ha, bumili ka na nga. Maliligo muna ako.” umirap si Baekhyun at kumawala na sa hawak ni Chanyeol para pumunta na sana sa kwarto nito. “Pahiram ulit ako damit ah?”

“Sabi naman kasi sayo, mag-iwan ka na ng damit mo dito.”

Napatigil si Baekhyun. May kakaunting kapayapaang bumalot sa kanya nang narinig ang sinabi ni Chanyeol. _Ibig ba sabihin noon, gusto niyang tumagal ang meron kami ngayon? May kami ba?_ “Next time, tingnan natin.”

Napangiti si Chanyeol sa narinig. “I’ll be back, saglit lang ako!” at patuloy nang umalis sa unit niya.

Naglabas ng buntong-hininga si Baekhyun dahil kailangan na talaga niyang mag-isip kung paano sisimulan ang mga gusto niyang itanong kay Chanyeol mamaya. Pero seryoso rin naman siya na kailangan niya munang maligo. Syempre dapat fresh pa rin.

Pumasok ito sa kwarto ni Chanyeol para kumuha ng damit at tuwalya. Kukuha na rin sana siya ng boxers sa may bedside table nito nang bigla niyang napansin kung gaano kakalat ang kama nito na puno ng iba’t ibang documents. Gusto na sana ni Baekhyun na ligpitin ang lahat ng ito. _Wow feeling maybahay, asawa mo? Di mo nga jowa???_

Bumigay na lang ito, at agad-agad na pinagkukuha ang mga folder at papel na nakakalat sa kama ni Chanyeol para ilagay sa desk nito kwarto. Di maiwasan ni Baekhyun na matukso kung ano ang nasa proposal ni Chanyeol. Halos makalimutan na niyang magkakumpitensya pala talaga sila sa presentation ng mga proposal next week.

Pero biglang nagtaka si Baekhyun nang nakita niya ang isa sa mga papel na nakakalat, dahil kamukhang kamukha ito ng proposal na ginawa niya. Pilit inaalala ni Baekhyun kung may oras bang naiwan niya ito sa condo ni Chanyeol, dahil napapadalas naman na talaga siya dito. Kaya dali-dali siyang lumabas ng kwarto para tignan kung nasa bag niya pa nga ang proposal na ginawa nila ng team niya.

May kabang naramdaman si Baekhyun nang nakita niyang nasa bag niya naman ang proposal niya. Kinuha niya ang buong folder at tinignan kung may mga pahinang nawawala ngunit kumpleto naman lahat ng ito. Tinignan ulit ni Baekhyun ang papel na nakita niya sa kama ni Chanyeol at sobrang pareho ito sa proposal na ginawa niya. Parang… photocopy?

_Huh? Hindi pwede, bakit meron siya nito?_

Bumalik siya sa loob ng kwarto ni Chanyeol para tignan pa ang ibang papel na nagkalat doon. Litong-lito si Baekhyun bakit may kopya pa siya ng ibang pages ng proposal niya. Di na niya napigilan ang sarili at tinignan na mismo ang proposal na ginawa ng team nina Chanyeol kahit pa kinakabahan ito sa kung anong makikita niya.

Halos gumuho na ata ang mundo ni Baekhyun nang nakita palang ang unang pahina ng proposal ni Chanyeol. Dahil parehong-pareho din ito sa proposal niya. Gustong maniwala ni Baekhyun baka nagkataon lang na pareho sila ng mga iniisip at binabalak. Pero bawat letra ng introduction at kahit ng mga imaheng kinuha nila sa plantation ay pareho lahat.

_Tangina ito ba habol ni Chanyeol sa akin?_

Naiinis si Baekhyun. Ano ba talaga ang tingin ni Chanyeol sa kanya isang karibal sa trabaho? Kung ganoon man, talagang aabot siya sa ganito? Ang kopyahin ang pinaghirapan ng team nila? Ang pinaghirapan niya? 

Naiiyak na siya habang nagmamadaling umalis sa unit ni Chanyeol. Gusto na lang niyang mapalayo sa lugar na ito. Dahil sa mga nangyari noong mga nakaraang linggo, akala ni Baekhyun ay may iba na siya pagkukunan ng kasiyahan at pahahalagahan, di na lang puro trabaho ang aatupagin niya. Pero hindi pa rin pala. Nagkamali siya at nagtiwala. Ang masakit dito ay gusto pang kunin sa kanya ang isang bagay na binigay niya ang lahat lahat niya.

  
  
  
  
  


Pagbalik ni Chanyeol ay wala na siyang naabutang isang Byun Baekhyun sa unit niya.

Kung saan-saan niya ito hinanap pero mukhang umalis na ito. Tinawagan na rin niya ito pero hindi ito sumagot. Kinakabahan si Chanyeol dahil baka anong nangyari dito, pero mas lumala ang pakiramdam niya nang nakita niya ang nakakalat na kopya ng proposal ni Baekhyun sa kwarto niya.

_Shit._

Agad-agad tinawagan ni Chanyeol si Sehun nang napansin ito. Di dapat nakakalat itong mga ito sa condo niya, pero nawala sa isip niya na may pinakuha pala siya kay Sehun na documents dito kaninang umaga.

“Sehun?”

_“Yes boss?”_

“Bakit nakakalat lahat ng documents ko dito sa kama?”

_“Ay sorry, nagmamadali kasi ako kaninang umaga kaya di ko na naayos ulit.”_

“Nandito si Baekhyun kanina.”

_“Ha? Nakita po ba niya yung mga kopya ng proposal niya?”_

“Mukhang nakita niya. Umalis lang ako saglit wala na siya pagbalik ko. Di ko na rin siya ma-contact.”

Sa totoo lang nanghihina na si Chanyeol pero tinitigasan na lang niya ang boses dahil kausap pa niya si Sehun. Bakit ba naman kasi kailangan pang makita ni Baekhyun yun? Bakit di inayos ni Sehun ang mga gamit niya? Bakit ba ngayon pa to nangyari kung kailan okay na sila ni Baekhyun?

_“Bossing sorry talaga. Kakausapin ko po si Sir Baek para magpaliwanag.”_

“Wag na Sehun. Ako dapat ang kumausap sa kanya.”

_“Sa tingin niyo ba nakita niya ang buong plano natin?”_

“Di ko alam Sehun.”

  
  
  
  
  


“Anong ginawa mo kay Baekhyun!?” isang galit na Jongdae ang sumugod kay Chanyeol kinabukasan.

Di naman sumagot si Chanyeol. Di niya alam kung dapat niya bang sabihin lahat kay Jongdae, dahil isa rin ito sa mga naghirap na gawin ang proposal ng kabilang team. Baka di niya matanggap ng lubusan ang plano nila ni Sehun at baka maapektuhan din ang relasyon ng dalawa. _Ang bobo ko pala minsan? Di ako nagpaalam o nagsabi sa kanila._

“Ano bakit di ka makasagot? First time lang ni Baekhyun maging ganito! Hindi siya nagwo-work from home! Gusto niya laging nasa opisina! Binasted mo ba siya kagabi ano, sagot!”

Bigla na ring dumating si Sehun para pigilan si Jongdae dahil medyo napapatingin na ang mga tao sa kanila. “Tama na yan Jongdae.”

“Anong tama na? Alam mo bang nakakabawas ng performance ang pagwo-work from home sa department natin? Kaya never yun ginagawa ni Baekhyun! Tapos dahil sayo mangyayari? Ano plinano mo ba to?!”

Nanlaki ang mata ni Chanyeol dahil kahit kailan di niya inisip na ipahamak ang isa. Kinabahan ito dahil alam niya kung gaano na kagusto ni Baekhyun ma-promote, at ayaw niyang siya ang sisihin kung bakit hindi. Sa totoo lang ginusto niya rin ito dati, pero nawalan na siya ng paki habang nagtagal at gusto na lang niya talagang gawin ang trabaho niya.

“Di ko binasted si Baekhyun. Wala akong pinaplanong magpapahamak sa kanya ok?”

Kumalma ng kaunti si Jongdae. “Oh eh bakit siya nagkakaganito?”

Napatingin si Chanyeol kay Sehun, sasabihin ba nila? Tumango na lang si Sehun, pinapahiwatig na okay lang kung gusto niya na ipaliwanag ang lahat dito. “Jongdae kailangan ka naming makausap.”

Nanlaki ang mata ni Jongdae nang nakitang seryoso ang itsura ni Sehun at Chanyeol. Pero pinili niyang sumunod sa dalawa para marinig ang paliwanag ni Chanyeol.  
  
  
  
  
  


“Sa totoo lang di ko alam kung anong magiging reaksyon ni Baekhyun. Feeling ko babatuhin niya kayo o bubugbugin niya kayo.”

Nakahinga ng maluwag si Chanyeol pagkatapos sabihin ang lahat kay Jongdae. Ibig sabihin di ito galit at may pagkakataon na baka maintindihan siya ni Baekhyun.

“Gusto ko man na ako ang magpaliwanag, di rin ako kinakausap ni Baekhyun pag hindi tungkol sa trabaho. Kahit anong tawag di niya sinasagot. Puro email lang talaga.” paliwanag ni Jongdae. Napabuntong-hininga ito dahil kinakabahan pa rin siya sa magiging reaction ng kaibigan. Di rin kasi sigurado kung ano ang magiging reaction ng board at ng mga boss nila sa plano ni Chanyeol. Isa itong malaking sugal na pwede pa ring magpahamak sa posisyon nila ni Baekhyun kung sakali.

Naawa ito sa kaibigan dahil di pa nito alam ang buong kwento ay ganito na ang reaksyon niya. Paano pa kaya pag alam na niya?  
  


Dumating ang araw ng presentation ng dalawang teams. Ni kahit isang beses ay di talaga nagawa ni Baekhyun sagutin ang mga tawag ni Chanyeol. Sinubukan niyang pumunta sa condo ng isa pero di ito pinagbuksan ng pinto. Kaya ito siya ngayon kinakabahan dahil sila dapat ang magpre-present ng proposals nila sa mga board of directors at di niya alam kung papasok si Baekhyun.

Ang dalawang team ngayon ay nagkumpol-kumpol sa labas ng board room. Nakakunot na ang noo ni Junmyeon dahil wala pa si Baekhyun habang sina Chanyeol, Sehun, at Jongdae naman ay nasa isang sulok pilit na tinatawagan si Baekhyun.

Di pa naman late si Baekhyun. Nagpa-panic lang talaga si Junmyeon dahil ilang araw naka work from home si Baekhyun at baka lang naman nakalimutan niyang dapat nasa office siya ngayon. Isa pa, siya ang unang magpre-present sa kanila ni Chanyeol, kaya mas mapapayapa ang lahat kung nandito na siya.

Biglang tumunog ang cellphone ni Jongdae at napatingin halos lahat sa kanya. Napabuntong-hininga ito nang nakita niya ang text ng kaibigan.

**_Baekhyun_ ** _: Nasa banyo lang ako, sabihin mo na lang pag magsisimula na. Wag mong sabihin kahit kanino na nandito na ako._

Di rin nagtagal at unti-unti na rin nagsidatingan ang mga director kaya halos pumasok na ang lahat sa loob ng board room.

“Jongdae, nasaan na si Baekhyun?” biglang lumapit si Junmyeon sa kanila.

“Nasa banyo lang po. Tawagin ko na lang.” sagot nito at kumalma naman ang manager nila.

“Okay, good. Pumasok na rin kayo sa loob ha?” tumango ang tatlo at nauna na si Junmyeon pumasok sa loob.

Sumimangot si Chanyeol. “Kanina pa siya nandun?”

Tumango si Jongdae. “Ayaw niya sabihin kahit kanino, pinagbigyan ko na lang. Pumasok na kayo sa loob, pupuntahan ko lang si Baekhyun para may kasama papasok.”

Kahit labag ito sa loob ni Chanyeol dahil gusto niya makita o makausap man lang si Baekhyun bago ang presentations nila, ay pakiramdam niyang baka di pa ito makabuti sa isa. Kaya sinunod na lang nila ang payo ni Jongdae at nauna nang pumasok sa loob.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Handa na si Baekhyun sa kahit ano pang mangyari. Gaya ng bawat tao sa mundong ito, di siya perpekto, at di niya matatago ang kaba sa kanyang dibdib.

Napatalon na lang ito nang narinig niyang magbukas ang pintuan ng banyo. Pero agad naman siyang kumalma nang nakita niya si Jongdae. “Pumapasok na silang lahat sa loob. Sabay na tayo pumasok?”

Tumango si Baekhyun sumunod kay Jongdae. “Sino daw unang magpre-present?”

“Ikaw.” at ngumiti ito sa kanya.

Nakahinga ng maluwag si Baekhyun. Di niya kasi alam ang gagawin kung siya ang pangalawa at makita nila na pareho sila ng presentation ni Chanyeol. Kung yun pa rin ang balak ng isa hanggang ngayon ay di niya alam. Walang positibong nararamdaman si Baekhyun patungo sa kanya. Puro inis, galit, at disappointment.

Pagpasok nina Baekhyun at Jongdae sa loob ng board room, lahat ng tingin ng mga tao ay nasa kanila na. “Goodluck Baekhyun.” bulong ni Jongdae sa kaibigan bago ito naglakad papunta sa harapan. Naka-setup naman na lahat ng presentations nila at hawak-hawak na rin ng mga directors ang mga proposal nina Baekhyun at Chanyeol.

Halos mabingi si Baekhyun sa lakas ng tibok ng puso niya. Pero pilit niya itong pinapakalma dahil hindi nakakabuti sa kanya ang maging kabado habang nagpre-present. Tinignan niya muna lahat bago magsimula maliban sa isang tao, dahil baka maiyak lang ito. Huminga ito ng malalim at nagsimula.

_“Good morning everyone, today we’ll witness the start of change.”_  
  
  
  
  


Ito na ata ang sandali na masasabi ni Chanyeol na sobrang hinahangaan niya si Baekhyun. Kung paano niya dinadala ang sarili, kung paano siya gumalaw, kung paano siya magsalita sa harapan nilang lahat. Gumaan ang pakiramdam niya dahil kahit di niya alam kung may negatibong nararamdaman man si Baekhyun ngayon, ay di niya ito pinapakita sa kanila. Tuwing may tanong ang mga directors at pilit na pinuputol ang presentation ni Baekhyun, parang wala lang ito sa kanya. Ni kahit isang beses ay di siya na-distract. Ang weird pero para siyang isang proud boyfriend. _Boyfriend? Di ko nga alam kung magiging okay pa ang lahat pagkatapos nito._

“That’s all any further questions?” pagtatapos ni Baekhyun na may ngiti sa mga labi nito. Wala naman nang nagsalita at umiling na lang ang iba.

Biglang nagsalita ang director ng department nila. “Well Mr. Byun I am impressed. It seems that this is one of the best among all the other presentations you did. Congratulations.”

Pumalakpak ang lahat at muling nagpasalamat si Baekhyun. Nagtama ang mga mata nila ni Chanyeol at halos madurog na ata ang puso nito dahil sa galit na nakikita niya sa mga mata ni Baekhyun. Pero hindi siya dapat panghinaan ng loob. Kailangan niyang mailaban ‘to. Sana lang ay maintindihan ng lahat, sana maintindihan ni Baekhyun kung bakit niya ginawa nito.

“Thank you Mr. Byun. I guess it’s Mr. Park’s turn now?”

Kinakabahan ang buong team nina Chanyeol, pati na rin si Jongdae. Sila-sila lang kasi ang may alam tungkol sa balak ni Chanyeol. Naglakad na papunta sa harapan si Chanyeol at hinanda ang sarili. Sa totoo lang gusto niya sana may isang Byun Baekhyun ang magsabi sa kanya na _kaya niya ito, di bale nang di nila tanggapin ang proposal mo, sinubukan mo naman lahat, pinaghirapan mo naman to, you did your best,_ at kung anu-ano pa. Pero wala, at kasalanan niya rin naman kung bakit.

Ngumiti si Chanyeol sa lahat lalong lalo na kay Baekhyun, kahit pa nakakunot ang noo nito sa kanya. Huminga ito ng malalim at sabay sinimulan ang presentation slide niya.

Napanganga ang lahat, umirap si Baekhyun, habang ang mga board ay nagtataka. Gusto na sana tumakbo papalayo ni Chanyeol dahil sa reaksyon ng mga tao pero nang nakita niya ang nakangiting mukha nin Jongdae at Sehun, nilakasan na lang niya ang loob niya.

“I’m sorry to ask Mr. Park, pero pareho ba kayo ng proposal ni Mr. Byun?” biglang nagsalita ang director nila at tumingin sa manager ni Baekhyun at Chanyeol. “Ganito na ba ka competitive ‘tong dalawang ‘to?”

Tumingin ang iba kay Baekhyun pero wala itong reaksyon. Pati na rin sila Junmyeon ay naguguluhan. Umabot na nga ba talaga sa ganito ang kompetisyon ng dalawa?

Kailangan ni Chanyeol lakasan ang loob. Di siya pwedeng magpakita ng kaba o kahit anong pag-aalinlangan.

“Not really ma’am. I assure you po, di po sila pareho.”

“Are you saying that somehow may iba kang offer compared sa ginawa ni Mr Byun? Kasi nakikita ko pareho kayo ng agenda.”

Kinagat ni Chanyeol ang labi at napatingin kay Baekhyun na kakaunti na lang ay parang may usok nang lalabas sa tenga nito. Buti na lang ay pansamantalang pinapakalma ito ni Jongdae dahil baka anong gawin nito.

_Ito na Park Chanyeol, sabihin mo na. Kaya mo ‘to. Ikaw nagdesisyon nito, panindigan mo ito._

“Actually po, my proposal is more of a second iteration ng proposal in Mr. Byun.”

Nagulat ang lahat. Pero may mga nalilito pa rin. Kabilang na dito ang mga directors at si Baekhyun. Si Jongdae at Sehun nagpipigil na lang ng kanilang mga ngiti. Di kasi sinunod ni Chanyeol ang instructions sa kanila na gumawa ng different proposals para sa project. Instead dinugtungan niya lang ang mga plano ni Baekhyun at nag-isip ng future agenda para dito.

“So parang improvements siya ng proposal ni Mr. Byun?”

Kinakabahan si Chanyeol. Baka di pa rin nila maintindihan at akalain na kinakalaban niya pa rin ang proposal ni Baekhyun kahit malayo naman ito sa gusto niya.

“No, Mr. Byun’s proposal was wonderful. It was perfect for me. So instead of making a different one, I decided na mag-suggest ng expansions based from his proposal. You can say na parang improvements nga po ito pero this proposal won’t work kung wala po yung kanya.”

Tuluyan nang ngumiti sina Sehun at Jongdae habang nakanganga naman na si Baekhyun.

“Well then, if you say so. Let’s start.” sabi ng director nila.  
  
  
  
  


“Ang haba ng buhok mo masyado, naiinis ako.” bulong ni Jongdae sa kaibigan.

Hindi makasagot si Baekhyun dahil umakyat na ata lahat ng dugo sa pisngi niya at baka di niya makontrol ang sarili at tumili na lang bigla.

_Ang drama mo Byun Baekhyun dapat pinakinggan mo kasi muna sina Chanyeol??? Ayan sayang ang stress mo, isang linggo din yun. Iyak, iyak ka pa. Nagmuk-mok ka pa._

Hindi na niya inalis ang tingin kay Chanyeol buong presentation nito. Naiiyak siya, na natutuwa, na kinikilig. Gusto niyang sumigaw, gusto niyang tumakbo, gusto na niyang yakapin si Chanyeol, gusto na niyang halikan ito. Di siya makapaniwala na ganito pala talaga ang plano ni Chanyeol. Wala na atang ibang tumatakbo sa isip niya kundi puro Chanyeol. Chanyeol. Chanyeol.

Ilang minuto pa ang dumaan at halos nakatulala na lang si Baekhyun sa lalaking nagsasalita sa harapan. Tama nga si Chanyeol, walang kahihinatnan itong proposal niya kung wala yung kanya. Imbes magkaroon sila ng dalawang magkakaibang proposal at maging kompetisyon, nagmukhang group effort ang lahat.

Nang natapos na ang presentation ni Chanyeol at wala nang katanungan pa ang mga directors tumayo na silang lahat para tapusin ang meeting. Isa-isa na ring nagsi-alisan ang mga tao sa loob ng kwarto pero naiwan muna ang dalawang team pati na rin sina Junmyeon at ang director nila. “I am impressed Mr. Kim, you have trained your juniors well. I was expecting a lot of competitiveness today, pero they decided to work together which turned out to be more amazing than I thought.” sabi ng director nila.

Tumingin naman ito kay Chanyeol at Baekhyun at kinamayan sila. “Congratulations Mr. Byun and Mr. Park. You did very well. Paguusapan pa ng mga board kung itutuloy na natin ang project, pero base sa reaction nila, ay mukhang tatanggapin nila ang mga proposal ninyo.” ngumiti ito sa kanila at sabay namang nagpasalamat ang dalawa. “Mauuna na ako Junmyeon, if may time kayo tonight, treat the teams for dinner, they deserve it.” ngiti nito.

“Yes po ma’am.” sagot nito habang sinusundan palabas ng kwarto ang director nila.

Nang nakalabas na halos lahat ng board, naiwan na lang ay ang apat. Sumimangot na ulit si Baekhyun at saka lumingon kay Chanyeol.

“Oh bakit ka nakasimang--- Aray!”

Pinagpapalo ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol, pero di dahil galit o inis, kundi sa gigil sa kanya. “Bakit mo ginawa yun! Paano kung di tinanggap proposal ko? Pareho tayong lagot!”

“Baekhyun di ko yun gagawin kung di maganda ang proposal mo ano ka ba naman!” sagot nito habang pilit pa ring iniiwasan ang mga palo ng isa.

Namula nanaman si Baekhyun. Quota na ata siya sa mga puri ngayon araw na ito lalong lalo na pag galing kay Chanyeol. Masyado na para sa puso niya. “Sana sinabi mo kasi simula pa lang!”

“Sorry na okay? Wag ka na sumimangot please?” sabi nito habang hinahaplos ang nakakunot na noo ni Baekhyun.

Di na napigilan ni Baekhyun ang sarili at pinulupot na ang mga kamay sa batok ni Chanyeol upang hilain ito pababa at halikan siya.

“Jusko nasa office tayo! Baekhyun hoy itigil mo yan!” sigaw ni Jongdae na pilit umiiwas ng tingin habang si Sehun naman ay tawa lang ng tawa.

Hinalikan ito pabalik ni Chanyeol kahit pa reklamo na ng reklamo si Jongdae. Ngayon lang ata nila naramdaman ang sobrang pagkasabik sa isa’t isa. Pero tama si Jongdae, di ito ang tamang lugar para dito kaya naman kahit ayaw nila, ay kailangan nilang pigilan ang mga sarili nila.

Napabuntong-hininga si Baekhyun at tumingin sa mga mata ni Chanyeol. “Sorry di ko man lang sinagot mga tawag mo. Mga tawag niyo.” at tumingin kina Jongdae at Sehun.

Ngumiti si Chanyeol. “Baekhyun naiintindihan ko kung bakit naging ganun ang reaksyon mo. Di kita masisisi.” at hinaplos ang pisngi nito.

“Thank you.” naiiyak si Baekhyun sa tuwa. Naiinis siya sa sarili niya dahil sa inasta niya pero natutuwa pa rin siya dahil naiintindihan siya ni Chanyeol.

“Ayan okay na ang lahat!” lumapit si Sehun sa dalawa at inakbayan ang mga ito. “So mga magkano po siguro ambag ninyong dalawa sa dinner mamayang gabi?”

“Sehun?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Marami pa akong gustong idagdag sa storyang ito, pero naubusan ako ng oras, mas malala ata ang pagkaworkaholic ko kesa sa kanila.
> 
> Sa totoo lang naging malapit sa akin ang fic na ito dahil habang sinusulat ko siya ay tinatambakan din ako ng trabaho, may mga oras na nagiging "diary" ko na ata ito. Kaya pasensya dahil minadali ko na ang dulong parte nito, dinagdagan ako bigla ng napakaraming resposibilidad sa work. Ang pagsusulat na lang nito ang nagiging kasiyahan ko.
> 
> Alagaan ang sarili! Wag maging corporate slave. Kaya ka nilang palitan, pero di mo mapapalitan ang oras at panahong nawala kasama ang mga mahal mo sa buhay. (Sana ganun din ako).
> 
> Salamat sa pagbabasa!


End file.
